


even the sun is not everlasting

by devsky



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Miragen+ Big Bang 2016, Reunions
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devsky/pseuds/devsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebuah invitasi reuni datang setelah belasan tahun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	even the sun is not everlasting

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: future!AU, OOC, cliché, slow-paced. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.  
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. No commercial profit taken. Ditulis untuk ‘Miragen+ Big Bang 2016’
> 
> A/N: terima kasih atas kesempatannya. senang bisa menulis dengan word-count yang lumayan setelah sekian lama. semoga bisa dinikmati. kritik dan saran yang membangun amat dinanti :')
> 
> Arsip illustrator dapat ditemukan di [sini](http://aliciasweetz.deviantart.com/).

 

**point00**

Mereka telah lama berpisah.

Itulah hal pertama yang Kuroko sadari ketika membalik kalender pagi itu dan tak sengaja visinya menangkap foto lama yang dipasung dalam pigura sederhana. Kuroko telah _terlalu lama_ tidak bertukar kabar dengan kawan-kawan lamanya. Anak-anak menakjubkan yang di masa SMP dulu pernah menjadi teman baiknya, mereka yang Kuroko sebut sebagai _sahabat_.

Bukan sekedar setahun-dua tahun ataupun satu-dua musim mereka berpisah. Menilik dari dua angka terakhir pada tahun yang telah bertambah banyak, Kuroko menyadari bahwa waktu telah berlalu sedikitnya lima belas tahun. Tentu bukan waktu yang singkat, tetapi apa mau dikata. Mereka tidak bisa selamanya menetap di SMP, meskipun Kuroko berharap demikian.

Kawan-kawan SMP Kuroko bukanlah para siswa nyentrik dengan kesenangan hedonisme. Berbanding lurus dengan Tokyo yang megah dan mewah, penuh kerlap-kerlip lampu serta bangunan kondominium, kota yang mereka tinggali waktu itu hanya menyajikan lanskap alam dan ketenangan sederhananya sebagai hiburan paling memikat. Menjadikan tidak ada siswa yang menonjol dari segi penampilan.

Para siswa di sana seluruhnya terlihat sama: berpakaian seragam rapi, pergi ke sekolah dengan kereta atau berjalan kaki, dan tak memiliki catatan kenakalan yang perlu atensi berlebih.

Pun Kuroko dan kawan-kawannya menjadi bagian dari apa yang orang-orang sebut sebagai siswa biasa tersebut. Tak ada yang mencolok. Orang-orang tak perlu merasa repot untuk melirik ke arah mereka. Kecuali ketika mereka dirasa terlalu ribut bercanda, mungkin.

Kuroko meraih pigura usang tersebut. Foto di dalamnya sudah tak secerah dulu. Warnanya telah memudar, perlahan ditelan waktu. Meski begitu, kertas tersebut masih membentuk gambar di dalamnya dengan sempurna. Imej tujuh orang murid berseragam sama. Salah satunya Kuroko.

 

 

Dan Tetsuya Kuroko tidak dapat menahan senyum kala otaknya segera menemukan nama orang-orang di dalam gambar tersebut dengan begitu mudahnya. Seolah-olah tidak ada absen lima belas tahun yang memisahkan mereka.

Midorima Shintarou, Akashi Seijuurou, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Momoi Satsuki, kemudian Kise Ryouta.

Enam anak-anak dengan kepribadian berbeda serta kesenangan beragam. Mereka  menggenggam setiap keunikan di celah-celah hitam-putih monoton kota kecil. Seperti apel ranum yang tertutup tumpukan daun kering di musim gugur. Untuk bisa menemukan, kau harus susah payah menyingkirkan dedaunan yang menghalang terlebih dahulu.

Meskipun sekilas, Kuroko masih bisa mengingat bagaimana watak dan apa kira-kira kesenangan mereka.

Midorima yang pendiam dan hanya bicara seperlunya. Tak banyak yang tahu bahwa pemuda itu terkadang menyocokkan sesuatu dengan ramalan. “Golongan darahmu A, sementara aku B. Aku tidak heran jika kita tidak akan cocok,” begitu yang selalu ia bilang.Aomine pernah menyeletuk bahwa ia tidak akan heran jika suatu hari nanti Midorima mulai meracau tentang warna aura.

Akashi. Akashi. Tak banyak yang Kuroko tahu tentang Akashi dan kehidupannya. Namun, ia adalah persona yang berwibawa. Jika kelompok kecilnya diibaratkan keluarga, maka Akashi mutlak menjadi Ayah. Karena dia perhatian, tegas, disiplin, juga berkharisma. Pendapatnya akan selalu didengar, bahkan tanpa ia meminta atensi terlebih dulu. Dan, oh, dialah yang paling hebat bermain shogi di antara mereka.

Murasakibara adalah anak paling tinggi di sekolah. Sulungdengan banyak adik, begitu yang Kuroko dengar.Ironisnya, sikapnya tak ubah anak bungsu. Terkesan manja. Murasakibara juga terkenal akan sifatnya yang malas luar biasa.Dia pernah mengeluh pada Midorima ketika sedang melakukan praktek di lab jika ia sedang _sangat malas_ melakukan apa pun, termasuk untuk bernapas. Namun, Midorima buru-buru bilang jika Murasakibara tidak bernapas, ia akan mati. Dan Midorima malas menggotong mayatnya keluar lab. Murasakibara pun melanjutkan bernapas, meski malas-malasan.

Aomine. Ingatan Kuroko begitu jelas memerangkap Aomine sebagai maniak basket. Lucu karena waktu pertama kali melihatnya, impresi pertama yang melekat di benak Kuroko tentang Aomine adalah preman sekolah. Pemuda itu berkulit gelap, seragamnya berantakan karena tidak dimasukkan, dan nilainya selalu masuk lima besar dari belakang. Ditambah fakta bahwa pemuda itu sering tertidur di kelas. Benar-benar seperti tidak punya tujuan hidup.Tak ayal, Kuroko kaget kala mengetahui anak seperti Aomine juga punya _passion_. Basket, pula. Mulai dari sana, Kuroko menata kembali impresinya terhadap Aomine.

Kise … Kise…. Ada begitu banyak percikan cahaya kala benak Kuroko mengingat Kise. Ini disebabkan karena anak itu, bisa dibilang, sebagai yang paling _hidup_ di antara mereka. Satu-satunya orangyang menjadi peringan suasana ketika atmosfer sedang berat oleh perseteruan yang kadang terjadi. Kadang jadi objek _bully_ Aomine, tetapi Kise tidak pernah terlalu memikirkannya. Jika disuruh memberikan permisalan, maka Kuroko akan bilang Kise mirip kembang api. Meskipun Midorima tidak setuju, sebab Kise terlalu aneh untuk jadi kembang api.

Momoi adalah satu-satunya personil perempuan di antara mereka.Cantik dengan helaian rambut sewarna rona musim semi dan kulit susu. Satu-satunya orang yang memberi sentuhan kelembutan khas perempuan di kelompok itu. Teman masa kecil Aomine. Rumahnya bersebelahan, balkon saling menghadap. Satu-satunya orang yang mengenal pemuda itu luar-dalam—Kuroko bahkan berani bilang bahwa Aomine tak ubahnya buku yang setiap isi halamannya (paragraf, kalimat, frase, kata) sudah gadis itu hafal mati.

Ada beragam rumor yang menyebar, mengatakan bahwa Momoi dan Aomine sebetulnya berpacaran. Bagaimana tidak?Kalau mau dibuat _list,_ seluruh elemen drama percintaan _shoujo manga_ ada pada mereka berdua. Apalagi keduanya kerap bertengkar. Dan kata orang, pertengkaran jaraknya hanya satu jengkal dari cinta. Begitu dekat, lebih dari apa pun. Maka wajar, jika banyak sekali skenario cinta tersembunyi yang beredar tentang mereka.

Tetapi, toh, tidak pernah ada satu pun yang terbukti. Entah memang keduanya murni bersahabat atau mereka kepalang pandai menyembunyikan rahasia.

Dan, ya, Kuroko tidak bisa lupa bahwa ia dapat bergabung dengan anak-anak menakjubkan ini karena Momoi….[]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Point 01….

Ingatannya masih sejelas kristal bening tentang hari itu.

Hujan awal musim gugur.

Kuroko berteduh di kedai kopi yang paling dekat dengan lokasinya ketika itu. Sebuah bangunan beraksen cokelat, berbau bubuk kopi, dan entah kenapa terasa begitu hangat.

Kuroko memesan _latté_ hangat kemudian duduk di salah satu tempat di pojok dekat kaca. Sengaja memilih meja yang kursinya hanya dua. Dari sana, suara lantunan _jazz_ dari speaker berada di volume yang tidak terlalu keras, tapi juga tidak tenggelam oleh kicauan pengunjung. Kuroko juga bisa mengamati pejalan kaki yang menyeberang ataupun berjalan. Dan rintik air membuat bentuk dunia, dari belakang kaca sini,sedikit lebih artistik. Setidaknya, ia berpendapat demikian.

Dia mengambilnovel ringan dari tas, membaca untuk mengejar waktu yang hilang akibat hujan. Ceritanya tentang detektif yang berusaha memecahkan kasus pembunuhan seorang wanita. Bagian awal hingga ke tengah agak membosankan, tapi Kuroko memberi kesempatan karena sudah tahu kemampuan si pengarang.

Tik, tok, tik waktu berjalan.

 _Flip_ dan _flap_ halaman demi halaman dibalik.

Kuroko sudah sampai pada bagian si detektif menemukan pistol dalam lumpur sawah ketika seorang perempuan bertanya dengan nada sopan, “Permisi. Bangku ini kosong?”

Kuroko mendongak hanya untuk menemukan Momoi menatapnya dengan sepasang mata merah muda bulat besar, tersenyum untuk formalitas.Baju dan rambutnya ketika itu basah sedikit. Kemungkinan terjebak hujan ringan sebelum akhirnya menemukan tempat ini.

Waktu itu, Kuroko memang sudah tahu tentang Momoi. Belum kenal tapi, oh, siapa yang butuh sesi perkenalan hanya untuk tahu tentang si Momoi? Karena, yah, bisa dibilang Momoi adalah salah satu siswi yang dikenal banyak murid—dalam konteks positif, tentu saja. Sama seperti Akashi yang selalu menempati posisi 1 dalam setiap ujian atau Aomine yang berhasil mencetak skor terbanyak di kategori basket festival olahraga tahunan sekolah mereka. Gadis di hadapannya sama seperti orang-orang tersebut. Cerdas. Ramah. Punya banyak teman. Dianugerahi dengan _skill_ sosialisasi tinggi. Ia tak perlu berusaha menjadi istimewa hanya untuk memiliki banyak teman.

Semua orang menyukai mereka. Semua orang mengenal mereka, tanpa mereka perlu mengenal balik. Begitulah dunia berjalan.

Dan Kuroko bukan termasuk siswa yang menarik atensi ataupun punya cukup banyak kemampuan untuk ditengok oleh mereka. Jadi, Kuroko hanya mengenal orang-orang seperti Akashi dan Aomine, orang-orang seperti Momoi, tanpa merasa perlu bermimpi untuk dikenal balik.

Ketika Kuroko mengangguk untuk memberi afirmasi pada Momoi, _ya, bangku ini tidak jadi milik siapapun_ , gadis itupun tersenyum lebih lebar. “Boleh aku duduk di sini?”

“Tentu.” Kuroko memberi ijin. Tentu saja setelah melirik sedikit ke arah bangku-bangku lain.

Tidak ada kursi kosong.

Ada dua buah meja dengan kursi yang lebih panjang dan mampu diduduki tiga orang, sebetulnya. Salah satu dari mereka masih bisa menampung satu orang, namun tentu si gadis merah jambu tidak akan mau. Karena meja-meja tersebut diduduki para gadis dari sekolah lain yang mengelompok, bergosip tentang apa pun itu.

Kuroko tahu rasanya kehadiran satu orang asing yang tak diinginkan dalam sebuah kelompok bukanlah hal menyenangkan. Menjadi orang asingnya pun juga bukan hal yang membuat nyaman. Jadi, Kuroko mengijinkan gadis tersebut duduk di hadapannya.

Kuroko tidak mengharapkan konversasi dalam bentuk apa pun. Meskipun Momoi berada satu sekolah dengannya, bukan berarti mereka punya topik untuk diperbincangkan. Jadi, anak laki-laki itu pun memutuskan untuk kembali pada bukunya.

_Sampai di mana ia tadi?_

_Oh, ya. Detektif dan kawan baiknya terjebak di sawah. Hujan turun deras dan malam kian larut. Tidak ada satu pun kereta kuda ataupun penduduk yang keluar di jam itu._

_Kilat menyambar, disusul gemuruh petir._

_Dari cercah kilat yang memberi cahaya secara cepat, ujung mata sang detektif menangkap sesuatu di permukaan lumpur._

_Dan benda itu…._

_Benda itu—_

“Oh, wah. Kau baca _Invitation to Paradise_ rupanya!”

Kekhusyukan bacanya diinterupsi.

Kuroko mendongak.AdaMomoi dan matanya yang dipenuhi binar ketertarikan. Rambutnya telah digulung ke atas— _oh, hei, Nona, bukannya menggulung atau mengikat rambutmu di kala basah akan membuatnya bau?_ Kuroko nyaris bertanya. Ia pernah mendengar seorang siswi SMU mengeluh tentang rambutnya yang belum kering, risih karena tak bisa diikat. Tetapi tentu saja, ia tidak jadi melakukannya dan lebih memilih untuk mengangguk.

“Ya,” jawabnya.“Aku baru mulai membacanya.”

“Teruskan, teruskan. Plotnya hebat di akhir!” Mata Momoi berbinar-binar ketika mengatakan ini.“Walaupun, yah, secara keseluruhan aku lebih suka _Song of Lament_. Kau baca semua karyaRuselli? Itu adalah karya pertamanya.”

Kuroko tersenyum sopan. Tentu saja dia tidak akan bilang bahwa ia mengoleksi seluruh karya Ruselli. Dari yang pertama, hingga judul ketujuh—karya terbarunya adalah yang berada di tangannya kini. Kuroko tidak akan bilang jikaia juga adalah fans berat ayah Ruselli, seorang maestro sastra, bahkan memiliki mulai dari novel hingga download-an cerita pendek yang dipublikasi lewat surat kabar mingguan. Kuroko juga tidak akan bilang bahwa ia kecewa dengan eksekusi plot _Song of Lament_ dan malah lebih senang dengan karya setelahnya.

Anak laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum dan menjawab,“Ya,aku sudah baca. Premisnya menarik, tapi eksekusinya sederhana.”

 _Sederhana_. Akhirnya Kuroko melesapkan kata tersebut sebagai pengganti dari kurang memuaskan. Toh, dia tidak benar-benar tidak puas juga. Hanya merasa karya itu agak _sedikit_ melenceng dari ekspektasi. Tapi, oh, bahkan anak seorang maestro pun kenal yang namanya _belajar._

“Ya, ‘kan?” Senyum Momoi semakin lebar medengarnya. “Kau mengikuti karya-karya Ruselli Jr?”

“Dia penulis hebat.”

“Benar, benar. Dia hebat!” Plok, Momoi menepuk tangannya sekali. “Aku tidak suka genre misteri, tapi dia bisa membuatku membalik halaman sampai selesai.”

“Itu wajar. Anak perempuan biasanya lebih menyukai bacaan yang lebih ringan.”Kuroko membalas, sementara Momoi mengamini dengan anggukan.

“Aku ingin sekali punya teman yang bisa diajak ngobrol tentang karyanya, tapi teman-teman kelasku,” gadis itu berhenti sebentar untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat, “uhm, mereka lebih tertarik dengan musik ketimbang novel misteri. Aku juga tidak bisa mengharapkan Dai-chan. Karena … yah, kautahu dia.”

“Dai-chan?” Kuroko tidak kenal siapa itu ‘Dai-chan’.

“Aomine Daiki.” Momoi segera memberikan jawabannya. “Kulit gelap, tinggi, wajah menyebalkan hingga ingin kauberi tinju.”

Kuroko menggumamkan ‘oh’ dalam hati. Tidak menyangka pemuda sangar macam Aomine punya panggilan _imut_ sekelas ‘Dai-chan’.

“Yah, Dai-chan selama ini hanya tertarik dengan komik dan basket. Ia tidak pernah bersahabat dengan buku.”

Kuroko teringat akan kebiasaan Aomine yang terlelap di jam pelajaran hingga buku teksnya basah terpapar liur dan keringat.

Benar. Aomine dan buku bukan sahabat.

Ada sebuah jeda tarikan napas yang singkat di antara mereka, sebelum selanjutnya Momoi tersenyum. “Kautahu, mungkin harus ada lebih banyak anak laki-laki yang berkawan dengan buku sepertimu, Kuroko-kun.”

Ia menaikkan satu alis ketika mendengar kalimat Momoi barusan. Terkejut karena gadis merah jambu itu tiba-tiba menyebut namanya.

“Kautahu namaku?” Pertanyaan retoris.

“Tentu,” jawabnya sembari mengaduk capuccino pesanannya. Buih putih di atasnya kelihatan seperti salju, tapi cairan di bawahnya hangat. “Aku tahu dari Dai-chan.”

Momoi berhenti sebentar di akhir kalimatnya. Kedua bahu naik, seperti baru menyadari sesuatu. Sedetik kemudian, ia menepuk pelipis pelan. “Oh, oh, oh! Maafkan aku! Aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Maafkan aku! Aku Momoi Satsuki.”

Kuroko Tetsuya tersenyum simpul, lucu melihat Momoi merona malu karena baru sadar akan sikapnya yang sok kenal. Ia lalu menggeleng pelan, sementara satu tangannya mengibas.“Tak apa,” jawabnya.

Murni tidak merasa keberatan. “Aku tahu Momoi-san. Sebatas dari obrolan lewat teman-teman di kelas, tapi aku tahu.”

“Oh, begitu….” Gadis itu kelihatan satu kali lebih rileks sekarang.Momoi memangmengenal lebih dari separuh murid kelas Kuroko, ia tidak akan menyangkal. Dia bukan bintang sekolah, tapi ia mengakui bahwa dirinya memang mengenal banyak orang. Tidak terlalu aneh jika Kuroko tahu sedikit tentangnya, atau _minimal_ pernah mendengar nama Momoi.

“Dan aku … Kuroko Tetsuya.”

Tawa kecil pecah sebentar. “Aku tahu,” jawab Momoi. “Dai-chan pernah cerita tentangmu. Aku sudah bilang, ‘kan, tadi?”

“Kau benar.”

Hujan di luar masih tumpah, sementara suasana di antara mereka berdua perlahan lumer. Seperti mentega yang dipanaskan. Kenyataan bahwa mereka telah saling tahu nama masing-masing membuat kedekatan bertambah, sedikit demi sedikit.

Kuroko, meski masih kelihatan jelas menjaga sikap, sudah mulai berani bertanya satu dan dua. Peran yang sedari tadi dimainkan Momoiseorang.Pilihan pertanyaannya begitu umum, selayaknya topik yang berputar pada dua orang asing yang baru saling mengenal. Antara canggung dan tidak.

Pemuda itu bertanya,  bagaimana Momoi bisa berakhir di tempat ini. Jika rumah Momoi memang bersebelahan dengan Aomine, seharusnya ia tidak berjalan ke daerah sini.

Momoi tertawa ringan kemudian menjawab, bahwa ia akan pergi ke toko buku sekitar sini untuk mengambil novel yang ia pesan beberapa hari lalu. Awalnya, ia meminta Aomine untuk mengantar. Tetapi mereka terlanjur terlibat pertengkaran kecil dan penolakan pun terlanjur dilempar.

Kuroko mendengarkan Momoi dengan seksama. Dalam hati mengagumi betapa _hidup_ hubungan yang terjalin antara gadis itu dan Aomine. Terasa sangat hangat biarpun sering berdebat.

Obrolan mereka terus meleleh. Dari satu hal ke hal lain. Momoi bertanya hal-hal umum tentang Kuroko. Siapa pengarang favoritnya. Apa buku kesukaannya. Lalu menerka dengan begitu yakin jika pemuda itu paling lama menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan ketimbang sudut-sudut sekolah yang lain.

Mereka bicara banyak hal, sementara hujan di luar pelan-pelan reda.[]

 

Point 02

Mereka melakukan _itu_ lagi.

Midorima Shintarou baru saja selesai dengan rutinitas mandinya kala mendengarkan seluruh pesan di mesin penjawab teleponnya.Ia meninggalkan apartemennya tepat pukul delapan setiap pagi, lalu kembali kira-kira pukul delapan lagi. Kadang jika ada pasien dalam kondisi darurat dan amat membutuhkan penanganannya, atau ketika ia harus menyambung shift saat dokter lain berhalangan selama beberapa waktu, maka ia harus rela pulang lebih larut.

Dan karena rutinitas yang sibuk, ia lebih senang meninggalkan panggilan-panggilannya dengan mesin pejawab. Yang tentu saja, akan setiap malam ia dengarkan. Jika memang ada panggilan yang membutuhkan perhatian, maka pria itu akan segera menelepon kembali atau memeriksa jadwalnya jika urgensi si penelepon tinggi hingga membutuhkan pertemuan.

Hari ini, ada tujuh buah telepon yang masuk.

Empat buah panggilan pertama adalah telepon yang ditutup. Kemungkinan peneleponnya merasa kecewa karena tak dapat bicara langsung dengan Shintarou, jadi mereka menutupnya.

Telepon kelima dari agen penjual mobil. Menanyakan apakah mobil Shintarou butuh perbaikan kaca. Ia memang memiliki sebuah Nissan hitam, tetapi kondisinya masih sangat bagus dan cukup perawatan. _Mungkin lain kali_.

Mesin perekam terus berputar hingga telepon keenam.

Sebuah suara.

“Shintarou.” Rahang Shintarou mengencang ketika mendengarnya.“Ini Ayah.”

_Ya, tentu saja. Memangnya siapa lagi?_

Sambil mengambil tarikan napas panjang, pria berusia tiga puluhan itu menyandarkan pinggulnya ke konter.Jelas sekali begitu enggan mendengarkan telepon dari ayahnya.

“Ayah tahu kau sibuk. Bahkan mungkin juga belum akan pulang sampai malam. Itu sebabnya Ayah menelepon ke sini dan bukannya menghubungi ke ponselmu.”

Di satu sisi, Shintaroumengamini keputusan ayahnya yang tak menghubunginya lewat ponsel. Di sisi lain, ia merasa sedikit agak bersalah. Bagaimana pun juga, ia yang telah melarang orangtuanya menghubungi ponselnya. Memilih meninggalkan panggilan mereka bertemu dengan mesin penjawab.

 _Satu langkah lagi dan kau akan jadi anak durhaka, Shintarou_ , ia mengatakan ini dalam hati.

… Tapi, kan, ayah dan ibunya juga mengambil peran besar dalam mengubahnya jadi anak durhaka. Mereka juga sudah _sangat_ keterlaluan….

“Ayah dan Ibu mencemaskanmu di sini. Ibumu, terutama. Kau belum memberi kabar sejak kembali dari sini dan memberitahu kenapa kau kembali lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Ayah harap kau baik-baik saja. Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu? Segera hubungi Ayah jika sudah punya waktu. Ada sesuatu yang harus Ayah bicarakan.”

Telepon ditutup. Ada hening sebentar sebelum dilanjutkan telepon berikut.

Suara yang sama.

“Shintarou, ini Ayah lagi.Ayah baru bicara dengan Ibumu dan dia bersikeras jika urusan ini tidak bisa menunggu. Jadi, akan Ayah beritahu di sini dan kau bisa segera menghubungi Ayah segera, setelah menentukan pendapatmu tentang ini. Bisa kau datang ke sini dua minggu lagi untuk minum teh? Kami ingin mengenalkanmu dengan anak perempuan teman Ibumu. Dia anak yang cantik, dan pintar, dan pasti bisa mengurusmu dengan sangat baik. Kami _berjanji_ yang ini tidak akan berakhir seperti waktu itu.”

Suara di perekam terdiam sebentar. Shintaroumembayangkan si penelepon sedang menarik napas, kemudian menatap dinding rumah yang umurnya sudah lewat setengah abadselama beberapa detik, sementara benaknya menyusun kalimat yang tepat. Salah sedikit, semuanya bisa jadi runyam.

“Shintarou … Ayah tahu, kami mungkin kelihatan sangat memaksamu,” kata pria itu pada akhirnya. Suaranya agak melunak. Kebapakan. “Ayah mengerti jika kau marah, tapi apa yang kami lakukan _demi kebaikanmu_.”

Shintarou sudah pernah mendengar kalimat seperti itu. Selama tiga puluh dua tahun hidupnya, terus berulang-ulang.

“ _Kami melarangmu bermain dan memasukkanmu ke bimbingan belajar demi kebaikanmu, Shintarou.”_

_“Kami menyuruhmu berhenti bermain basket dan memaksamu fokus untuk ujian masuk universitas demi masa depanmu.”_

_“Semuanya demi kamu_.”

Kalau boleh jujur, ia mulai merasa muak. Kalau ditarik menggunakan logika, mereka sudah memaksanya menjadi ini dan itu. Targetnya baik, memang. Tetapi konsekuensinya, Shintarou jadi tak dapat menikmati hidup.

Kini, begitu ia lepas dari seluruh studi dan mulai menikmati karirnya, kedua orangtuanya memaksa agar ia segera menikah. Sial.Midorima Shintarou bahkan merasa baik-baik saja kendati ia masih berlabel lajang.

“Kau terus mengulur-ulur waktu, Shintarou. Kau seperti tidak menetapkan waktumu untuk ini.” _Tepat sekali,_ Shintarou menjawab dalam hati. Diam-diam mengakui bahwa ia tak pernah memiliki target untuk menikah. _Itu belum menjadi prioritasku._

“Kami ingin menunggu,Shintarou. _Sangat ingin._ Hanya saja Ayah dan Ibumu ini tidak mungkin hidup selamanya. Pertimbangkanlah dan segera hubungi Ayah.”[]

 

 

 

Point 03

Pertemuan selanjutnya Kuroko dengan Momoi melibatkan Aomine dan jam istirahat. Momoi setengah berlari menepuk pundak Kuroko, kemudian nyengir lebar ketika pemuda itu menoleh.

“Mau makan siang bersama kami?” Adalah tawaran yang segera gadis itu berikan.

Kuroko tidak tahu apa tujuan Momoi ketika memberikan penawaran itu. Ia menolak karena merasa agak canggung setelah mengingat jika Momoi selalu menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya bersama teman dekat. Tetapi kemudian Momoi memaksa dengan mengatakan jika mereka semua tidak akan merasa keberatan. Aomine juga menggumamkan hal yang sama seraya mendorong bahu Kuroko menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Bertemu dengan empat anak lainnya.

Saat itu daun-daun sudah mulai meranggas dan hawa dingin mulai datang. Sementara tupai-tupai mengumpulkan amunisi demi menghadapi musim dingin, Kuroko pelan-pelan menyatu ke dalam kelompok kecil itu.

Ia juga tidak sadar, sejak kapan dan atas alasan apa ia menetap bersama mereka berenam. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka semua adalah murid-murid dengan keunikan, sementara dia hanya kerikil kecil yang banyak ditemui dan tak berarti.

Mungkin ini karena mereka tidak keberatan dengan kehadirannya. Mungkin juga karena undangan-undangan bermain yang Momoi, Aomine, dan Kise kirim secara bergantian di liburan musim dingin. Atau mungkin karena pesan-pesan singkat di malam natal dan tahun baru yang mereka semua kirimkan. Bisa juga karena mereka telah memanggil Kuroko dengan nama panggilan yang mereka buat sendiri.

“Yo, Tetsu!”

“Tetsu-kun!”

“Kurokocchi!”

“Kuroko.”

“Tetsuya.”

“Mm, Kuro-chin.”

Lebih besar dari sebuah keformalan, semua itu seolah berkata pada Kuroko bahwa; _kami di sini dan sudah menjadi temanmu—jadi, ayo bersenang-senang!_

Rasanya hangat dan begitu menyenangkan.

 

 

Tentu saja, Kuroko tidak bisa menceritakan secara detil apa-apa yang telah ia lewati bersama mereka dalam waktu satu jam. Dia butuh satu hari untuk menceritakan kali pertama ia bergabung bersama kawan-kawannya tersebut di festival musim panas. Dia butuh satu hari lainnya untuk bercerita tentang Kise yang dipotong uang sakunya akibat nilai ulangan yang terjun bebas. Dia juga butuh satu hari lagi untuk bercerita tentang Murasakibara dan Aomine yang nyasar di dua tempat berbeda ketika ikut ke bazaar buku, lalu menyusahkan semua orang.

Dia butuh satu hari tambahan untuk bercerita tentang Midorima yang marah pada Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara yang terlalu santai padahal ujian sebentar lagi tiba. Kuroko tahu Midorima hanya mengkhawatirkan kawan-kawannya, tapi tentu saja pemuda berkacamata itu tidak akan mau mengaku.

Kuroko pernah  bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah hanya dirinya yang menganggap semua momen ini berharga. Dan ketika detik-detik kelulusan semakin rapat, pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan kekhawatiran pun makin memuncak. Sebab Kise masih saja tertawa seperti biasa. Aomine masih bertingkah konyol seperti biasa. Murasakibara dan yang lainnya juga. Mereka semua kelihatan _baik-baik saja._

Mungkinkah hanya Kuroko yang terlalu menganggap seluruhnya berarti? Bisa jadi.

“Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan kalian.” Kalimat melankolis ini Momoi yang mengucapkan. Di pertengahan festival sekolah mereka yang meriah, ketika mereka berdua menatap melalui jendela tim-tim yang dalam lomba masak di lapangan.Kelas 2-3 memimpin dengan memasak 2 hidangan secara sempurna. Angin meniupkan aroma masakan, membuat murid-murid yang menonton di lapangan bersungut iri pada juri yang boleh mencicipi hidangan mereka.

Kuroko Tetsuya melirik Momoi melalui sudut mata. Memerhatikan bagaimana wajah itu absen dari senyum lebar dan binar mata bersemangat. Telunjuk gadis itu mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela dengan irama yang begitu pelan. Tak bersemangat.

“Ini mungkin terdengar sangat kekanakan, tapi aku … benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah dengan kalian,” ulang gadis itu. Suaranya pelan dan nyaris tertelan teriakan seorang siswi anggota kelab manga yang lewat sambil berlari, namun Kuroko masih dapat mendengarnya walaupun harus sedikit berusaha.

“Bahkan kalau boleh, aku ingin kita menambah satu tahun lagi di sini.” Momoi meletupkan tawa kecil yang terdengar kosong. Mungkin sadar jika semua yang ia katakan mustahil. “Rasanya berat sekali.”

Kuroko Tetsuya menatap simpati pada Momoi. Dalam hati mengamini perasaan berat teman perempuannya tersebut. Setelah lulus, mereka akan jalan sendiri-sendiri. Akashi dan Midorima akan pergi ke sebuah sekolah menengah di wilayah Tokyo. Hal ini agar memudahkan mereka untuk mengambil ujian masuk universitas sana. Murasakibara dan Kise memilih sekolah yang jaraknya lumayan jauh. Bahkan Momoi dan Aomine juga.

Kemungkinan besar hanya Kuroko yang masih berada di sekitar sini. Karena ialebih memilih masuk ke sekolah menengah yang jaraknya mudah dijangkau. Ia tidak dapat meninggalkan neneknya terlalu jauh. Neneknya tersayang yang telah menua, tak berdaya digiring waktu.

Dia pasti akan merindukan teman-temannya.

“Momoi-san pasti bisa segera dapat teman baru.” Entah apa yang hinggap di benak Kuroko hingga bisa mengatakan hal ini. Karena selanjutnya, ekspresi Momoi berubah. Gadis merah jambu itu tersenyum—senyuman yang sedih, seakan kalimat Kuroko barusan berhasil menyakitinya sebegitu dalam, tetapi dalam waktu bersamaan ia juga mengakui kebenaran di dalam sana. Dengan atau tanpa mereka bertujuh bersama-sama, dunia akan terus berputar. Rasanya menyakitkan, tetapi begitulah cara dunia berjalan.

Seketika itu pula, Kuroko merasa bersalah akan kalimatnya. Ia tidak bermaksud membuat gadis itu tersinggung. Ia menimbang-nimbang untuk meminta maaf. Tetapi belum sempat ia mengucapkannya, Momoi sudah memotong duluan.

“Kau benar, Tetsu-kun,” ucapnya. “Nanti pasti kalian semua akan segera dapat teman baru.”

Momoi menutup kalimatnya dengan sebuah tawa singkat. Ekspresinya terlihat lebih ringan dari sebelumnya, meski Kuroko tahu masih ada kesedihan yang menggantungi nada suaranya.

“Bodohnya aku. Kenapa aku begitu khawatir? Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.” Momoi memukul kepalanya pelan, lalu ber-hehe kecil. “Lagipula….”

Kuroko menaikkan alis menyadari Momoi yang menggantungkan kalimatnya. Pemuda itu harus menunggu beberapa sekon hingga gadis di sampingnya selesai menyusun kata.

“Lagipula nanti kita bisa membuat reuni kecil.”

Senyum tipis Kuroko muncul ketika mendengar ini. Gagasan reuni benar-benar tidak terdengar buruk. Sungguh. “Kau benar, Momoi-san.”

Gadis itu kelihatan lebih baik kini. Terlihat dari caranya mengembangkan senyuman dan binar matanya yang telah kembali cemerlang. “Aku mau … reuni kita nanti ada di kota ini.”

“Karena kita pertama kali bertemu di sini?”

Gumaman afirmasi. “Uh-hum. Karena kita semua bertemu di sini. Mungkin nanti kota kecil ini akan berubah. Aku penasaran, apa yang nanti aku pikirkan tentang tempat ini.”

Momoi memandang langit biru yang membentang di balik jendela kaca. Mengira-ngira seberapa besar perubahan yang akan ia temukan belasan tahun ke depan, kemudian memikirkan ada berapa banyak nostalgia yang mungkinn tercipta. _Mungkinkah nanti ia dan yang lain akan merindukan semua yang ada saat ini?_

Kuroko mungkin tidak akan menyadari perubahan yang ada. Karena ia akan tetap tinggal di sini. Entah sampai kapan. Tetapi hal itu melegakan Momoi. Setidaknya, ada salah satu dari mereka yang masih ada di sini. Kuroko-lah yang nanti akan menjadi pendongeng bagi mereka, menceritakan bagaimana perubahan-perubahan itu bermula.

“Kalau begitu Tetsu-kun, aku mohon bantuannya, ya.” Tangan Momoi terjulur. Biji matanya menatap Kuroko dengan banyak harapan, hingga pemuda itu tak tahu bagaimana cara menanggapinya. “Jika kita sudah berpisah terlalu lama, tolong kumpulkan kita lagi. Ke sini.”

 _Berjanjilah padaku, Tetsu-kun._ []

 

 

 

Point 4

E-mail itu dia temukan di kotak masuknya, ketika subuh tadi memeriksa apakah Riko sudah mengirimkan beberapa jurnal yang ia minta sore lalu. Ada di sana. Menyatu bersama tumpukan e-mail yang belum sempat dibuka.

Subjek e-mail tersebut bertuliskan ‘invitasi reuni’, sementara pengirimnya merupakan seseorang yang telah lama sekali tak ia temui. Dan tanpa perlu repot membuka pun, Shintarou sudah tahu bahwa kawan lamanya tersebut mengundangnya ke tanah kelahirannya untuk sebuah reuni kecil.

Shintarou tidak pernah beberapa kali mendapat undangan reuni. Satu dari sahabat semasa SMA, saat ia masih kuliah semester menengah. Sisanya dari teman-teman satu departemen, dikirimkan beberapa bulan setelah ia resmi menjadi dokter tetap di rumah sakit ini.

Yang mana pun acaranya, ia tak pernah datang. Selalu ada hal-hal yang lebih penting untuk ia lakukan ketimbang duduk-duduk di restoran yang telah dipesan, minum sake sambil makan daging panggang, kemudian mengelu-elukan waktu yang sudah lampau.

Terlebih, ajakan reuni kali ini akan memaksanya mengambil kereta dari Tokyo ke tanah kelahirannya. _Rumahnya…._

Sebuah imej bangunan kokoh dengan atap warna cokelat-kemerahan dan berdinding krem melintas di saraf pengingat Shintarou. Bersamaan dengan munculnya visual tersebut, ia seolah-olah mencium wangi teh yang kedapatan sering dijarang ibunya. Aroma yang selalu ia temukan setiap kali ia membuka pintu rumah. Aroma yang selalu ia asosiasikan dengan rumah.

Shintarou mendengus, memusnahkan seluruh imej yang perlahan-lahan mulai memenuhi kepala. Ada rindu, tapi proporsinya jauh lebih sedikit ketimbang rasa enggan yang menggelayut.

 _Yang benar saja,_ pikirnya. Dalam keadaan normal pun, dengan sederet jadwal dan ruang gerak yang sedikit akibat tuntutan profesi, ia akan berpikir lebih dari dua kali untuk pulang. Apalagi di saat seperti ini: ketika ia jelas-jelas sedang menggebuk genderang perang dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Tidak. Dia, Midorima Shintarou _tidak_ akan pulang.Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak pada tahun ini, dan mungkin sampai tiga tahun ke depan.

Adik perempuannya mungkin akan bersedih. Anak itu begitu menyayangi orangtuanya hingga rela menunda mimpinya pergi ke Tokyo, mengurus keduanya yang mulai sepuh. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk selalu mengusahakan agar mereka merasa senang hingga di penghujung usia. Shintarou bahkan dapat meramalkan bahwa, dalam kurun waktu satu minggu ke depan, adiknya akan mulai membanjiri telepon ke rumahnya. Bertanya kenapa kakak laki-lakinya begitu keras kepala, kemudian menyuruhnya untuk mengalah. Seperti waktu-waktu yang lalu.

Shintarou pun menutup e-mail tersebut tanpa pernah berpikir untuk menjawabnya. Selanjutnya, melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa.

Kendati tekad Shintarou sudah bulat untuk tak datang dalam reuni kecil itu, pikiran mengenai alasan undangan itu dikirim begitu mengganggunya. Terlebih Kuroko Tetsuya, anak yang pernah tercatat sebagai salah satu temannya di SMP sekaligus oknum yang bertanggung jawab atas undangan tersebut, mengirimkannya pada kelima anak lainnya. Pada Akashi, Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise, dan Momoi….

Saat nama Momoi terlintas di benaknya, yang ia temukan dari kepingan memorinya yang terpendam di sudut berdebu adalah imaji seorang anak perempuan yang merupakan representasi sempurna dari musim semi.Dan ketika ada Momoi, Shintarou tidak dapat memisahkannya dengan Aomine. Pemuda serampangan yang bertindak seenaknya di nyaris setiap waktu. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat wajahnya, kau bisa tahu jika letak otaknya kalau bukan di lutut, ya di selangkangan—begitu impresi yang Shintarou dapat.

Dulu, tapi.

Kini impresi tersebut luntur tak berbekas sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Salahkan ia yang melihat bagaimana pemuda serampangan itu begitu kelihatan frustasi di selasar rumah sakit.

Shintarou tidak tahu apa yang membuat Aomine menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu. Ia tidak menemui Aomine dan Aomine juga tidak melihatnya. Namun, ia menarik kesimpulan bahwa hal itu berhubungan dengan mobil ambulans yang baru saja datang bersama beberapa petugas kepolisian.

Shintarou bungkam sementara tiga tahun telah lewat begitu saja semenjak itu. Ia tak mendengar kabar apa pun. Entah ia yang melewatkan sesuatu, atau memang ada yang sengaja menahan kabar tentang _apa pun_ itu.

Dan hari ini, sebuah undangan reuni datang. Dengan polosnya mencantumkan nama-nama yang Shintarou tak yakin apa orang-orang tersebut masih bisa atau bahkan mau merespon.

Mungkin saja ini akan menjadi rumit.

Tanpa sadar, Midorima meloloskan satu lagi helaan napas melalui mulutnya. _Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa kali dia melakukan itu dalam satu hari?_

“Kau kelihatan lesu sekali hari ini, Dokter.”

Riko, dokter magang di rumah sakit itu, mengagetkan Shintarou dengan menepuk ringan pundak pria berambut hijau tersebut. Membuat atensi Shintarou teralih, hanya untuk memberikan tatapan protes kepada yang bersangkutan.Wanita itu hanya menanggapi dengan cengiran tanpa rasa bersalah.

“Kau tidak punya kerjaan lain selain mengagetkan semua orang?” Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya dengan jari tengah dan telunjuk, kelihatan jelas menahan kesal.

“Itu namanya terapi jantung,” kilah Riko cepat.“Bagus untuk kesehatan.”

Midorima mendengus mendengar jawaban Riko yang sembarangan.

Riko berdiridi hadapannya, memegang gelas berisi kopi yang ia seduh melalui mesin pembuat kopi di sudut kantin. Senyumnya mengembang di wajah dengan cara yang begitu kasual, nyaris terkesan jahil. Tak terlalu formal seperti beberapa dokter magang yang masih kikuk kala berhadapan dengan dokter tetap di sana. Apalagi jika menghadapi Midorima yang cenderung kaku.

Wajar, memang. Selain dokter-dokter dan perawat lama, tak banyak yang tahu bahwa wanita itu pernah kuliah di departemen yang sama dengan Midorima. Kalau menarik garis sejarah, realita bahkan akan denan senang hati bersaksi jika Midorima dan Riko telah saling kenal lama. Riko bahkan tercatat sebagai dokter magang di waktu yang sama dengan Midorima. Rekam jejaknya cemerlang, meski tak sesempurna milik Midorima yang memang seorang jenius. Wanita berambut cokelat pendek itu mungkin sudah menjadi dokter tetap seperti Midorima, kalau sajadulu ia tak berhenti selama tiga tahun untuk menerima pinangan seorang pria dan melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki yang lucu.

Tetapi, kini ia telah memutuskan kembali ke rumah sakit.Bagaimana pun, wangi antiseptik dan ruangan perawatan mengalahkan keinginannya untuk tinggal di rumah. Menjadi seorang dokter selalu menjadi panggilan hatinya.

Ia masih bersikukuh tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya untuk menikahi suaminya dan memiliki anak. Seluruh pemikiran _aku akan sejajar dengan mereka kalau saja aku tidak mengambil keputusan itu,_ ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Bagi Riko, berkeluarga adalah anugerah. Tetapi memiliki keluarga dan memeluk _passion_ -mu menjadi anugerah lainnya. Karena itu, Riko kembali. Toh, tak ada larangan dari suaminya. Ia sudah mengantongi ijin. Anaknya bahkan begitu bangga melihat sang Mama berpose dengan jas putih dan stetoskop. Beberapa kali, anak lelaki yang mewarisi senyum ibunya tersebut selalu bercerita pada guru TK-nya tentang Mama yang berusaha sekeras mungkin demi menyelamatkan nyawa banyak orang.

Betapa Riko beruntung diberi suami dan anak yang begitu pengertian.

Midorima mengerutkan kening menatap mantan rekan sejawatnya. Dalam hati merasa iri karena wanita itu tak pernah kehabisan stok senyum, kendati masalah paling berat menghampiri.

Tentu Midorima pernah melihat Riko menangis dengan begitu frustasi. Beberapa bulan lalu, ketika anaknya masuk sini akibat demam tinggi. Tetapi ketika kondisi anaknya perlahan membaik, senyuman itu kembali. Kantung mata tebal pada wajah wanita itu seolah-olah tak mengurangi cerahnya cara ia tersenyum.

“Kau sudah selesai dengan pasienmu?” Midorima bertanya kemudian. Ia jarang melihat Riko berkeliaran di kantin sebelum pekerjaannya tertangani.

“Sudah,” jawab Riko. “Aku hanya tinggal menulis laporan untuk pasien yang pulang hari ini. Cuma ke sini untuk mengambil kopi. Menulis laporan kadang membuatmu mengantuk, kau tahu.”

Midorima menangguk pelan untuk menanggapi Riko, memaklumi. Kadang, Midorima juga meloloskan keluhan dalam hati kala menuliskan atau menerima laporan tentang pasien yang ia tangani.

“Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Dok? Makan siang duluan lagi?”Riko secara tak langsung menyinggung Midorima yang akhir-akhir ini seperti menarik diri dari rekan-rekannya. Oh, Riko bukannya tidak tahu. Sebaliknya, ia amat tahu. Apa gunanya mengenal pria berambut hijau itu bertahun-tahun, tetapi tidak tahu tentangnya barang sedikit?

Yah, memang Midorima bukan tipe yang senang terlalu banyak bicara. Kepalang introvert, kata orang. Tapi bagi Riko, ia termasuk salah satu orang yang mudah dibaca. Entah pikiran Midorima yang memang mudah ditebak, entah Riko yang pekanya terlalu mengerikan.

“Aku ada jadwal operasi sebentar lagi.”

“Oh, ya, tentu saja. Aku percaya, kok. Jadwal operasi pasienmu dua jam lagi. Kau bukannya melarikan diri karena tak mau kami tanyai tentang perjodohan yang dilakukan orangtuamu.”

Midorima menekan garis bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah garis lurus.

Berita tentang orangtuanya yang terus-menerus mencoba mencarikan ia jodoh sudah dikantongi para rekannya di sini.

Semuanya karena Midorima, beberapa bulan lalu, kepergok salah satu dokter magang lain saat minta ijin untuk pulang ke rumah orangtuanya selama tiga hari.

“Apa yang terjadi, Dok?” tanyanya pada Shintarou ketika itu. Mata dokter magang tersebut tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasaran. Shintarou tidak pernah mengambil ijin kecuali ada urusan mendesak.

“Ada urusan.”

“Orangtuamu sakit?”

“Mereka ingin aku datang untuk sebuah acara.”

“OH!” Plok. Rekannya tersebut langsung menepuk tangannya satu kali. Ekspresinya berubah seperti baru menyadari sesuatu. “Jangan-jangan sebuah perjodohan! Benar begitukah, Dok? Kudengar orangtua memang kadang senang membuat acara perjodohan untuk anaknya yang sudah dewasa, tapi belum menikah juga. Wah, selamat ya, Dok. Akhirnya kau bisa selangkah lebih dekat dengan jodohmu!”

Berawal kira-kira seperti itu, kemudian berita pun menyebar begitu saja. Merambat, bagai api di musim kemarau. Shintarou sampai memutuskan untuk melarang ayahnya menelepon ke ponselnya. Terutama jika apa yang ayahnya ingin katakan berhubungan dengan perjodohan.

“Serius, Dok. Apa yang terakhir itu tidak berjalan lancar?” tanya Riko kemudian. Kedua iris cokelat terangnya menatap Shintarou dengan pandangan simpatik—dan hanya dibalas dengan helaan napas.

“Mungkin,” jawab Shintarou. Perempuan yang terakhir kali dikenalkan oleh orangtuanya rupanya merupakan seorang yang pernah menikah. Tentu saja hal ini mengejutkannya dan orangtuanya—mereka awalnya mengira jika si wanita masihlah murni, sama halnya seperti putra mereka. Kemudian mereka mengakhiri acara perkenalan itu lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Sementara Shintarou langsung memutuskan kembali ke Tokyo, muak duluan.

Riko berdiri di kedua kakinya, masih menunggu satu atau dua kalimat lagi yang mungkin akan pria itu ucapkan.

“Aku tidak terlalu peduli bagaimana acara itu berjalan,” kata dokter tersebut. “Aku hanya belum ingin menikah.”

Si wanita mengangguk, dengan penuh pengertian pun memutuskan berhenti bertanya perihal perjodohan tersebut.

Dulu, dia juga pernah berada dalam posisi yang sama seperti Shintarou. Pendidikan adalah yang utama. Cita-cita menjadi seorang dokter berada di atas segalanya. Tidak ada cinta di dalam kamusnya. Belum, lebih tepatnya. Tetapi kini semuanya mulai berubah. Tujuannya masih menjadi doktar, hanya saja kini prioritasnya bersaing dengan keluarga. Riko hanya perlu memilih waktu, kapan mimpinya perlu didahulukan, dan kapan ia perlu mencurahkan cinta pada keluarga kecilnya.

Shintarou hanya belum menemukan hal-hal yang seperti itu. Hidupnya masih berputar pada karier, karier, dan karier.

Riko percaya, Shintarou bukannya menutup hatinya. Kalaupun ia menutupnya, yang ia perlukan hanya seseorang yang mau membukanya. Seperti yang dilakukan suaminya dulu.

Ini hanya perkara waktu. _Tapi…._

“Hei, Midorima-kun,” Riko memanggil Shintarou dengan nama belakangnya. Bukan lagi dokter. Tanda jika wanita itu menginginkan atensi. Dan Shintarou memberikannya. Ia mendongak, menatap rekannya tersebut.

“Kautahu, bukannya aku ikut campur dengan masalahmu. Tapi … bukannya lebih baik kau bilang pada orangtuamu untuk tidak khawatir padamu?” Senyuman gadis itu mengembang dengan begitu simpatik.

“Sedikit-banyak, aku paham apa yang kaupikirkan. Maksudku, kau belum merasa benar-benar membutuhkannya, lantas kenapa harus memaksakan diri? Semuanya hanya akan berjalan dengan terpaksa. Jadi, kupikir kau harus mencoba bicara. Kau sudah pernah melakukannya?”

Tidak, Shintarou ingin sekali menjawab. Lagipula ia tak yakin masalah akan selesai hanya dengan bicara. Tetapi dia tidak mengatakan ini pada Riko. Alih-alih, ia justru berdiri dari mejanya. Menjawab Riko dengan, “Akan kucoba lain kali.” Kemudian ia meninggalkan tempat itu begitu saja.

*

Pria itu memiliki kharisma yang begitu kuat. Ini terlihat dari bagaimana cara ia melangkahkan kaki di lobi rumah sakit. Ayunannya ringan, namun kaki itu menjejak dengan begitu kuat dan mantap. Ada sedikit arogansi yang mudah tertangkap mata, kelihatan saat ia menggulirkan manik-manik sewarna darah miliknya ke seisi ruangan tersebut. Seolah-olah sedang menilai seberapa baik rumah sakit itu hanya dari interiornya.

Midorima Shintarou tidak memperhatikan kehadiran orang itu pada awalnya. Berbeda dengan beberapa pengunjung rumah sakit yang sempat melirik ke arah orang itu, Midorima sibuk dengan daftar pasien dan beberapa laporan yang ia terima dari perawat di pos jaga.

Pria berkacamata itu telah menyelesaikan operasinya. Bukan operasi yang terlalu besar. Hanya pasien dengan diagnosa usus buntu tanpa komplikasi khusus. Semuanya lancar seperti seharusnya.

Perawat di pos jaga memberikan laporan tentang satu keluarga pasiennya yang mengeluh demam anaknya naik lagi. Tak ada kondisi yang abnormal, jadi perawat memberikannya penurun panas biasa, seperti yang dipesankan oleh Shintarousebelumnya.Shintarou hanya mengangguk menanggapi laporan dari perawat, dalam hati mengingatkan dirinya untuk memonitor kondisi anak tersebut setelah ini.

Shintarou bertanya dan memberikan satu-dua buah pesan lagi pada perawat di sana, sebelum memutar langkah. Hendak menuju ke ruangannya. Akan tetapi, langkahnya berhenti ketika matanya menangkap sosok seorang pria berambut dan bermata merah. Orang yang sama dengan yang barusan masuk dan sempat mencuri atensi calon pasien yang masih menunggu di lobi.

Orang itu tersenyum ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Mulutnya lantas membuka, menyapa dengan keramahan yang formal dan bernada menyenangkan.

Rahang Shintarou mengencang.

“Lama tidak bertemu, Shintarou.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Point 05

Sejak awal, Kuroko selalu meyakini gagasan reuni adalah hal yang bagus dan menyenangkan. Kau bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang telah lama tak dapat ditemui, lalu kembali mengobrol dengan intensitas kedekatan yang mirip. Seolah-olah  mengulang masa lalu.

Kuroko belum pernah datang ke acara semacam reuni. Sebagian besar teman sekolahnya dahulu masih menetap di sekitaran kota ini. Ada yang mewarisi tanggung jawab orangtua dalam mengurus bidak-bidak ladang, ada yang menikah memutuskan menetap di sini karena kehidupan terlihat lebih mudah ketimbang di kota besar, ada pula yang terlalu takut menghadapi dunia luar.

Ada bermacam-macam alasan. Dan karena mereka semualah, Kuroko masih dapat menemui satu-dua wajah yang tak asing ketika berada di jalan.

Musim panas lalu, Kuroko bertemu dengan Ogiwara di toko buku, ketika ia sedang mencari-cari beberapa judul novel baru untuk mengisi beberapa sisi lemari bukunya yang sudah kosong.

Kawannya di sekolah dasar dulu itu telah menjadi seorang pria dewasa. Dengan pundak dan dada yang bidang, kemudian mengenakan pakaian selayaknya pegawai yang melakukan komutasi setiap hari.

Suara Ogiwara sudah tidak cempreng seperti waktu SD, melainkan campuran antara suara pria yang rendah, dalam, serta penuh wibawa. Kuroko melihat cincin pernikahan melingkari jari manis kiri Ogiwara, kemudian membayangkan bahwa suara Ogiwara juga mengambil peran besar dalam memenangkan hati istrinya. Ia tak dapat menahan senyum. Dan Ogiwara hanya bisa mengembangkan cengiran sambil menggaruk belakang kepala untuk menutupi rasa malu.

Terlepas dari itu semua, Kuroko masih menemukan Ogiwara yang dulu. Ogiwara yang senyumnya lepas serta begitu ramah. Bahkan setelah mereka berpisah dalam satu lambaian tangan singkat, Kuroko masih bisa merasakan sisa-sisa kehangatannya. Dan hal itu yang membuat Kuroko berpikir bahwa; ya, tentu saja, bertemu lagi dengan kawan lama adalah ide yang cemerlang!

Karena itu, hari ini, Kuroko pun memutuskan untuk menuliskan sebuah pesan elektronik. Isinya mungkin akan menjadi sebuah undangan reuni.

Dia terdiam selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit untuk memandangi papan ketik. Menatap huruf-huruf kana di sana, merangkai kalimat demi kalimat lewat kepala terlebih dahulu. Bertanya-tanya, manakah yang lebih baik antara bertanya tentang kabar terlebih dahulu ataukah meluberkan seluruh isi kepalanya tentang betapa lama mereka tak pernah bertemu, sebelum mulai mengetik.

Bunyi jari yang bertemu dengan tuts papan ketik menggema di rumahnya yang luas dan bergaya lama. Wangi dupa yang dibakar di depan foto almarhumah neneknya menemani Kuroko mengetik.

Jemari pucat pemuda itu menekan backspace beberapa kali untuk menghapus beberapa kalimat yang tidak perlu, melenyapkan satu-dua typo.

 

 

Subject: Invitasi Reuni

Untuk: Momoi Satsuki

Cc: Midorima Shintarou; Akashi Seijuurou; Murasakibara Atsushi; Aomine Daiki; Kise Ryouta

_Apa kabar?_

_Kuharap kalian semua baik-baik saja._

_Ketika kalian membaca ini, mungkin kalian sedang bekerja atau melakukan apa pun aktivitas kalian sekarang. Aku tidak tahu apakah kalian semua sudah menikah dan membangun keluarga, tapi apa pun yang kalian lakukan, aku harap itu adalah hal yang baik untuk hidup kalian._

_Sulit bagiku untuk percaya bahwa kita sudah melewati lima belas tahun begitu saja. Waktu memang tidak pernah berhenti. Benar, kan?_

_Aku berharap kalian semua masih mengingatku, atau setidaknya masih mengenali namaku, karena aku masih sangat ingat pada kalian semua. Aku bahkan masih menyimpan foto kita di hari kelulusan dulu pada sebuah bingkai. Tetapi lima belas tahun tentu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Aku tidak akan menyalahkan kalian jika salah satu, atau bahkan kalian semua, sudah melupakan aku._

_Jadi, untuk sedikit mengingatkan kalian, aku akan bilang jika aku adalah teman kalian di SMP Teiko. Bukan benar-benar bagian dari kalian, sebenarnya. Karena aku dibawa oleh Momoi-san di tahun kedua. Tapi percayalah padaku, aku merasa amat senang dengan semua yang telah kita jalani bersama._

_Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku menamai subjek pesan ini ‘Invitasi Reuni’ karena, yah, aku ingin kita bisa berkumpul lagi. Reuni kecil kita bertujuh. Di kota yang sama, seperti dulu kita menghabiskan masa SMP kita. Kupikir ini akan menjadi ide yang bagus, sebab kita benar-benar kehilangan kontak selama belasan tahun terakhir. Bukankah akan menyenangkan melihat sejauh mana yang telah kita capai bersama kawan-kawan yang dulu? Mungkin nanti kita juga akan tertawa jika mengingat bagaimana kita yang dulu, takjub dengan apa yang telah kita dapatkan sekarang.Kuharap ini akan menjadikan kita semakin dekat juga._

_Aku tidak dapat memilih tanggal yang paling baik selain malam Natal. Aku tak tahu pekerjaan kalian sekarang, tapi kupikir kebanyakan institusi akan menutup kantor mereka di malam Natal. Jadi, kupikir tidak ada salahnya jika kita menghabiskan Natal tahun ini bertujuh._

_Aku akan dnegan senang hati menyiapkan tempatnya. Aku masih tinggal di rumah nenekku, bahkan ketika beliau mangkat bertahun lalu. Ada beberapa kamar kosong di sini, jadi kalian bisa menginap jika ada badai salju. Tentu saja, jika kalian tidak keberatan._

_Kita telah membuat banyak momentum berharga di masa lalu, dan kuharap kalian tidak keberatan untuk datang dan bernostalgia sedikit nanti._

_Amat menantikan balasan kalian._

Salam,

Teman lama kalian, Kuroko Tetsuya

 

Kuroko Tetsuya membaca isi suratnya sebanyak tiga kali.

Yang pertama adalah untuk memastikan apakah ia sudah benar-benar menulis _semuanya._

Yang kedua untuk kembali mengecek kesalahan ketik dan susunan gramatikal (ia tidak bisa tenang sebelum melakukan ini).

Yang ketiga ia baca lebih pelan dari dua sebelumnya untuk memastikan apakah ia _memang_ sudah benar-benar menulis _semuanya._

Dia menghabiskan lima menit lagi, sebelum akhirnya menekan ‘kirim’. []

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Point 6

Kedua pria itu duduk di bangku sebuah koridor yang mulai sepi.

Waktu telah berlari cepat ke pukul delapan malam. Dokter-dokter yang telah selesai jam jaganya beberapa sudah mulai pulang, digantikan dengan mereka yang bertugas malam. Suasana rumah sakit pun praktis berkurang keramaiannya akibat jam besuk telah berakhir lebih dari setengah jam lalu.

Akashi Seijuurou duduk sambil bersidekap. Kaki kanannya ia letakkan di atas kakinya yang satu lagi.Pose yang biasa dipilih oleh para koleris dan pemilik arogansi tinggi, tapi Akashi tidak peduli. Toh, dalam beberapa hal ia memang seorang arogan.

“Aku tidak percaya bertemu denganmu lagi di tempat ini.” Akashi membuka percakapannya dengan Midorima. Pria berambut hijau itu duduk di sebelah kirinya. Tidak persis di sebelah, karena ada satu bangku yang mereka biarkan kosong. Bentuk nyata separasi yang sudah sejak dulu ada di antara mereka.

“Kulihat kau sudah berhasil menjadi dokter. Bagus.” Apresiasi tulus keluar dari mulut Akashi. “Rasanya menyenangkan melihat seorang teman lama bisa sampai ke cita-citanya. Selamat? Setidaknya usahamu selama ini tidak sia-sia.”

“Mm….” Midorima menjawab basa-basi Akashi dengan gumaman. Masih tidak percaya dengan yang terjadi. Setelah sebelumnya ia mendapat pesan elektronik dari Kuroko, kini ia dipertemukan kembali oleh kawan lamanya yang lain. Kebetulan mengerikan macam apa ini?

Yah, kendati Midorima tidak benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai kawan, melainkan sebuah titik yang mesti ia lampaui.

Ironisnya, sampai detik ini pun, Midorima masih tidak tahu apakah akhirnya ia telah berhasil melampaui Akashi atau belum karena, kini, terlihat jelas bahwa _goal_ milik Midorima berbeda dengan pria berambut merah tersebut. Ini terbukti saat mereka akan masuk ke universitas dulu. Saat Midorima mantap mengambil program studi kedokteran, Akashi justru melenggang ke fakultas ekonomi.

“Dan kau sendiri pun sudah menjadi pengusaha besar sekarang. Haruskah aku mengucapkan selamat?” Akashi mendenguskan tawa tertahan, namun tidak menjawab apa-apa. Karena itu, Midorima meneruskan dengan, “Bagaimana keadaan ayahmu?”

Ayah Akashi telah masuk sebagai pasien di sini sejak empat hari yang lalu dengan diagnosa penyakit jantung paru. Riko yang memberinya pertolongan pertama ketika pria itu baru masuk ke UGD. Tidak lama, karena setelahnya penanganan pria tersebut segera diserahkan pada ahli jantung.

Tentu saja Midorima baru mengetahui fakta ini siang tadi, ketika ia dan Akashi pertama kali bertemu di pos jaga perawat.

“Ayah masih belum bisa beraktivitas, tapi kondisinya sudah stabil mulai pagi tadi. Terima kasih sudah bertanya tentang pria itu.”

Alis kiri Midorima naik ketika Akashi memilih frasa pria itu sebagai kata ganti untuk ayahnya. “Kau belum berubah. Masih tetap dingin pada ayahmu.”

“Berubah atau tidak, itu cuma perkara pilihan, Shintarou. Aku hanya memilih untuk tidak mengubah cara pandangku terhadap dia.” Akashi membiarkan seorang petugas kebersihan rumah sakit lewat dengan ember dan kain pel, baru meneruskan setelah petugas tersebut menghilang di ujung koridor, “Yang membawanya ke sini juga perbuatannya sendiri. Semua orang sudah lelah untuk menyuruhnya mengurangi porsi rokok, tapi dia selalu keras kepala.”

“Kautahu begitulah orangtua.”

“Yah. Orangtua memang selalu begitu.”

Midorima ikut melipat tangannya di depan dada, bersandar ke sandaran. Mantel warna gelap, yang tadinya hendak ia kenakan ketika pulang, berakhir ia sampirkan ke paha.

Midorima memang lebih menganggap Akashi sebagai tujuan yang mesti dilampaui, tetap ada beberapa sisi yang membuatnya merasa lega dapat mengenal pria tersebut. Salah satu alasannya ialah karena Akashi juga memiliki hubungan yang buruk dengan ayahnya.

Yah, setidaknya Midorima jadi tidak terlalu merasa seperti paling anak durhaka kini.

“Kau sudah dengar tentang kabar reuni itu?” tanya Midorima, memutuskan untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan setelah Akashi tadi hanya menjawab dengan repetisi. Ia sedang bersama Akashi kini, tak ada salahnya bertanya soal invitasi yang baru ia terima.

Di luar perkiraan, Akashi justru mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bertanya balik, seperti orang yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa. “Reuni apa?”

“Kuroko mengirimiku undangan reuni. Kau belum membaca emailmu?”

“Kuroko siapa?”

“Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia bersama dengan kita di dua tahun terakhir SMP.” Midorima menerangkan, agak tidak terlalu terkejut mendapati Akashi telah lupa. Sejak berpisah di SMP, kemudian bertemu lagi untuk mengambil tes masuk universitas, Akashi memang jarang membicarakan tentang teman-temannya di masa lalu. Sesekali masih menyebut Aomine ataupun Momoi, tapi porsinya kecil sekali.

Akashi masih mencoba mengingat selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya menemukan sedikit petunjuk tentang anak laki-laki berambut biru dari memoar yang telah lama terkubur di otaknya.

“Oh, Tetsuya. Si pendiam yang dibawa Satsuki dan Daiki.” Dia kemudian mengangguk samar, memberi kode pada Midorima bahwa ia telah berhasil mengingat anak itu. Sedikit. “Tidak. Aku tidak menemukan apa pun di dalam kotak masuk emailku. Sepertinya dia mengirim undangannya ke email yang sudah lama tidak kugunakan.”

“Mungkin kau harus mulai membukanya lagi.”

“Yah, mungkin. Jika sudah kuingat lagi _password_ -nya,” Akashi membalas, cepat dan ringan. Jelas tidak memberikan sedikit pun perhatian dan keseriusan. “Cuma undangan reuni biasa, kan?”

Midorima mengangguk dalam afirmasi. “Cuma undangan biasa,” jawabnya. “Natal tahun ini, di rumahnya. Tidak terlalu jauh dari taman, kalau aku tidak salah ingat. Kau ikut?”

Si merah mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. Penolakan. “Aku akan ke Jerman akhir November nanti. Tidak yakin setelahnya jadwalku kosong atau bagaimana.”

Midorima mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar seperti tawa tertahan. Setengah meledek. “Tentu saja. Aku sedang bicara dengan seorang eksekutif muda super sibuk.”

“Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Shintarou?” Akashi bertanya balik. “Bukannya jadwalmu kini tidak memungkinkanmu untuk jadi fleksibel?”

“Kau benar. Mungkin aku juga tidak akan ikut.” Yang sebenarnya adalah, Midorima telah memastikan diri untuk tidak akan ikut. Dan alasannya lebih kepada keengganannya bertemu kedua orangtua. Karena bagaimanapun ia menyembunyikan kepergiannya ke tempat itu, orangtuanya pasti selalu tahu.

Akashi benar. Jadwlnya kini sudah tidak lagi fleksibel. Tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa dia masih akan bertugas nanti di hari Natal.

“Mungkin Daiki dan Satsuki yang akan datang. Ryouta juga.”

Midorima menatap Akashi melalui ujung matanya. “Bicara soal Aomine dan yang lainnya, kau sudah bertemu lagi dengan salah satu dari mereka?”

“Tak ada.” Pertanyaan Midorima dijawab dengan minimalis.“Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan siapapun. Kecuali mungkin Atsushi, karena dia bekerja di toko roti yang tak jauh dari kantorku.Satu orang lainnya adalah kau—itupun baru bertemu lagi hari ini.”

Jawaban Akashi membuat kening sang dokter berkerut. “Bukannya kau satu fakultas dengan Momoi?”

Tiga hari sebelum mengambil ujian masuk, Midorima mendapat sebuah pesan singkat dari Momoi. Gadis itu mengirimkan ucapan selamat berjuang yang begitu ramah, sambil mengabarkan bahwa ia akan mengambil jurusan yang kebetulan juga Akashi ambil.

“Mmm…. Tidak. Tapi fakultasnya memang tidak terlalu jauh denganku.”

Berarti Momoi gagal masuk ke jurusan yang sama, simpul Midorima. Masih mendengarkan Akashi yang berkata, “Dan aku juga nyaris tidak pernah bertemu dengannya.”

“Dengan Aomine juga?”

“Ya.”

“Kau yakin?”

Akashi menoleh, menatap Midorima sejenak sebelum menjawab, “Ya. Ada lagi yang mau kautanyakan?”

“Tidak.”

Konversasi mereka mati di sana. []

 

 

Point 7

Murasakibara tidak butuh banyak waktu untuk menyatakan ketidakhadirannya. Bahkan Akashi ketika itu baru saja masuk ke inti pembicaraan. Hanya baru mengabarkan tentang Tetsuya yang mengirimi Midorima invitasi reuni.

“Mm…. Bilang pada Mido-chin, keluarkan aku dari daftar. Aku tidak akan ikut.”

Akashi Seijuurou menatap kawan lamanya tersebut. Masih bongsor dan tatapannya masih malas, belum berubah sejak dulu kendati kini telah menapaki karier profesional.

“Kau selalu cepat memutuskan, Atsushi,” ujarnya sambil kemudian menyesap sedikit teh pesanannya. Ia mengernyit kala menemukan aroma camomile dalam tehnya agak sedikit tajam dari biasanya. “Kau bahkan belum melihat apakah email itu juga dikirimkan untukmu atau tidak.”

“Kuro-chin pasti mengirimnya pada kita semua.” Murasakibara menyapukan pandangan ke penjuru toko kue tempatnya bekerja. Masih satu jam sebelum toko resmi dibuka. Sebagai seorang yang bertanggung jawab dengan dapur, seharusnya ia berkecimpung dengan adona dan tepung di dapur. Tapi Akashi yang datang dan minta bicara empat mata sebentar membuatnya harus pergi sementara dari dapur.

“Masuk akal.” Akashi meletakkan gelas tehnya. Bunyi denting dua benda porselen yang bertemu terdengar, memecah sunyi di antara mereka. “Jadi, kau tidak akan ikut?”

“Tidak,” jawab Murasakibara malas. “Lagipula hari-hari sebelum dan setelah Natal adalah hari sibuk di sini.”

Murasakibara menerawang Natal yang telah ia lewati bertahun-tahun selama ia bekerja di sini. Hari libur adalah waktunya kue dan makanan manis terjual laris. Pesanan datang, menumpuk. Bahkan sejak satu bulan sebelum hari besar itu sendiri.

Dia tidak punya waktu untuk cuti kemudian pergi liburan ke kota kecil tempat tinggalnya yang dulu.

Baiklah, mungkin dia bisa. Masih ada dua seniornya yang bisa bekerja dengan cekatan dan mampu menutupi keabsenan Murasakibara (meskipun ujungnya mereka tetap marah-marah dan mengeluh kenapa Murasakibara melalaikan pekerjaannya). Hanya saja ia terlalu malas untuk melakukan perjalanan ke sana.

Kampung halamannya dulu adalah tempat yang membosankan. Semuanya telihat abu-abu, tanpa corak yang berarti. Tak ada yang membuatnya merasa tertarik.

Toh, ia tak punya alasan untuk kembali. Bahkan hanya untuk reuni. Ia telah pergi lama sekali dari sana. Ayah, Ibu, serta adik-adiknya telah ia boyong pindah bersamanya. Tinggal di apartemen sebuah kondominium yang ia bayar sewanya rutin tiap enam bulan.

“Aku tidak akan pergi.”

“Baiklah.”

“Tapi mungkin jika Kuro-chin masih kekeuh untuk reuni … uhm … katakan padanya untuk datang ke tempat Aka-chin atau Mido-chin.”

Alis Akashi terangkat. “Tidak ke tempatmu?”

Murasakibara Atsushi mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan cara yang begitu kekanakan. “Buuu~! Menjamu tamu itu merepotkan, Aka-chin.” []

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Point 8

Subject: Sampai Ketemu Natal Nanti!

To: Momoi Satsuki

Cc: Midorima Shintarou; Akashi Seijuurou; Murasakibara Atsushi; Aomine Daiki; Kise Ryouta

Aku baru saja membalik kalender dan menemukan ini adalah minggu terakhir di musim gugur. Rasanya waktu berlalu sangat cepat, karena sepertinya baru kemarin aku membereskan rumah pasca tahun baru.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana warna musim gugur di Tokyo. Apakah di sana kalian banyak menemukan pohon dan melihat mereka meranggas? Apa masih banyak tupai yang berlomba-lomba mengumpulkan biji-bijian untuk persediaan musim dingin?

Di sini, musim gugur berwarna cokelat dan merah. Dan memang selalu seperti itu setiap tahunnya. Mungkin kalian masih bisa membayangkan bagaimana warnanya, karena mereka tidak terlalu berubah dari waktu kita masih setengah remaja dulu.

Beberapa detil mungkin agak berubah seperti misalnya jembatan yang sering kita lalui saat berangkat sekolah. Dua tahun lalu, jembatan itu sudah dipugar dan dilebarkan sedikit. Jadi, mobil-mobil juga bisa langsung lewat sana dan tidak perlu lagi memutar arah.

Sisanya … mungkin aku tidak bisa mengatakan. Aku terlalu lama berada di sini dan tidak tahu mana yang telah berubah dan mana yang masih tetap sama. Aku merasa telah menjadi bagian dari tempat ini.

Mungkin kalianlah yang bisa meraba sisi-sisi mana saja yang sudah tak lagi sama. Karena kalian telah pergi lama dan, orang bilang, dalam keadaan tersebut indera-indera akan menjadi peka dengan perubahan.

Datanglah dan beritahu aku, bagian mana dari tempat ini yang kalian temukan berbeda.

Aku amat menantikan pertemuan dengan kalian.

Sampai ketemu Natal nanti (:

Salam,

Kuroko Tetsuya

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Point 9

Aomine Daiki baru saja kembali dari jam jaganya ketika mendapati Imayoshi berada di depan pintu. Pria yang telah setengah tahun ini menjadi tetangganya tersebut sepertinya telah mengetuk pintu apartemen bobroknya satu hingga dua kali.

“Apa yang kau inginkan?”

Pria putih berkacamata tersebut menoleh, kemudian langsung menyunggingkan senyum ketika menangkap sosok Aomine Daiki melangkah ke arahnya. Masih mengenakan jaket kulit dan seragam polisi.

“Ah. Aku tidak tahu hari ini kau sedang kebagian bertugas.”

Aomine menggumam rendah untuk menjawab pria itu. “Mmm…. Aku dapat panggilan mendadak.”

“Begitu,” ia mengangguk, kemudian tertawa ringan. “Masuk akal. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa bahwa polisi bisa saja dipanggil sewaktu-waktu, bahkan di hari liburnya.”

“Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?” Aomine tidak mengacuhkan perkataan Imayoshi dan langsung saja bertanya. Enam bulan tinggal di sini, ia belum pernah menemukan Imayoshi bertamu di waktu malam. Memang, pria itu kadang menemuinya. Tapi rentang waktunya hanya siang, ketika jatah liburnya datang.

“Ah, itu.” Pria yang memiliki mata sipit itu pun mengangkat tangannya yang membawa gelas berisi satu _sachet_ kopi instan. Aomine menaikkan alisnya.

“Boleh aku pinjam dapurmu?”

~

Imayoshi adalah seorang jurnalis lepas, begitulah yang Aomine tahu dari perkenalan singkatnya dengan pria itu enam bulan silam. Dia menulis artikel untuk surat-surat kabar dan web-web, kemudian mendapat bayaran ketika tulisannya dimuat. Kendati demikian, sesungguhnya Imayoshi juga sedang merancang buku. Sebuah novel fiktif yang mungkin saja akan menandingi karyanya Dan Brown suatu hari nanti.

“Aku sudah dapat editor untuk proyek bukuku. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa makan hanya dari proyek yang belum selesai, kan?” katanya pada Aomine.

Aomine Daiki sesungguhnya tidak melihat begitu banyak keistimewaan dari sosok Imayoshi. Dia hanya pria tinggi kurus, berkulit putih nyaris langsat, berkacamata, dan selalu tersenyum hingga kadang membuatmu muak berada di sekitarnya. Hingga suatu hari Wakamatsu, rekannya di kepolisian, berkata ketika mereka berpatroli di sebuah malam yang rintik.

“Pria berkacamata yang tempo hari aku lihat di sekitar apartemenmu, dia tetanggamu?”

“Mmm? Imayoshi maksudmu?”

Alis Wakamatsu naik satu. Samar, tapi Aomine dapat melihatnya. “Oh, jadi tetanggamu itu benar-benar dia? Imayoshi?”

“Kau kenal?”

Ada sebuah jeda yang menggantung selama beberapa waktu, seolah-olah Wakamatsu sedang memutuskan untuk bicara atau menyimpan apa pun yang ada di kepalanya, baru kemudian menjawab. “Yah, kau bisa bilang aku pernah mengenalnya.”

Ini adalah fakta yang sedikit di luar perkiraan Aomine. “Oh? Kupikir kenalan cuma seputar gigolo dan rentenir. Ternyata kau bisa kenal penulis juga.”

Wakamatsu mengeluarkan suara yang seperti campuran antara dengusan dan tawa. Seringainya mengembang seperti mengejek. “Ha! Mungkin sudah waktunya kau mengakui aku ini orang hebat.”

Dia menepi ke lajur kiri, membiarkan sebuah sedan hitam yang dikendarai seornag pria tua menyalipnya begitu saja. “Dia yang bilang sendiri padamu kalau ia penulis?”

Afirmasi Aomine ditunjukkan melalui gumaman samar. “Dia bilang, dia sedang menulis sebuah novel. Tapi dia mengisi waktu luangnya dengan menulis artikel secara lepas untuk makan.”

“Begitu….”

Nada menggantung dari Wakamatsu membuat alis Aomine mengkerut.

“Kenapa?” tanyanya. “Apa dia berbohong?”

 Wakamatsu menggaruk pelipis kirinya. “Sepertinya tidak. Jika dia bilang padamu bahwa ia adalah seorang penulis, maka berarti profesinya sekarang memang penulis.”

Aomine dapat merasakan ada nada ‘tapi’ yang tak dilisankan Wakamatsu. Karena itu, pria berkulit gelap tersebut memutuskan untuk terus mendengarkan rekannya tersebut.

“Yah … tapi aku bisa bilang dulunya dia bukan penulis.”

“Bukan?”

Wakamatsu menggeleng, sembari membenarkan spion depan. “Dia adalah polisi berpangkat inspektur di kepolisian daerah sini.”

“Dari mana kau tahu?”

“Aku sempat bertugas waktu dia masih menjabat, tapi tidak lama. Satu tahun kemudian, dia keluar. Dan dua bulan setelahnya, kau masuk. Wajar kalau kau tidak mengenalnya.”

Aomine memasukkan infromasi paling aktual yang ia dapatkan dari Wakamatsu. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya mengetahui tetangganya pernah menjadi bagian dari kepolisian.

Setelah mengetahui hal tersebut, beberapa hari kemudian Aomine mengonfirmasi semua hal yang baru ia tahu kepada Imayoshi. Dan pria itu hanya tersenyum dengan cara yang, menurut Aomine, begitu menyebalkan.

“Kalau Wakamatsu bilang begitu, berarti memang begitu,” katanya. Afirmasinya begitu mengawang. Tidak jelas. Aomine memutuskan untuk percaya pada rekannya.

“Kenapa kau keluar?”

“Mm…. Wakamatsu tidak bilang apa pun?”

“Aku tidak bertanya,” ia menjawab cepat. “Lagipula, bukannya lebih baik jika mendengar dari mulutmu langsung?”

Wakamatsu hanya mengedikkan bahunya singkat, kemudian menyandarkan pinggulnya pada tangan pengaman tangga apartemen tersebut.

Aomine ingat itu adalah musim panas yang cerah dan apartemen sepi akibat penghuni yang pergi bekerja. Tak akan ada yang protes jika mereka mengobrol lama di sana.

“Kau bisa tanya pada Wakamatsu.”

“Huh?”

“Tanya padanya, dan kau akan tahu.”

Aomine mendecakkan lidah. Imayoshi terkesan menyembunyikan penyebab keluarnya ia dari kepolisian. Tapi, toh, apa boleh buat. Dia akhirnya bertanya sendiri pada Wakamatsu. Dan jawaban yang didapat benar-benar di luar dugaan.

“Ada satu kasus lama yang tak tertangani. Dan Imayoshi kehilangan objektifitasnya.”

“Maksudmu?”

“Entah.” Wakamatsu mengangkat kedua tangannya. “Yang kutahu hanya itu.”

Wakamatsu meninggalkan percakapan begitu saja setelah selesai menyeduh espresso dari mesin pembuat kopi. Meninggalkan Aomine berdiri sendiri di ruangan itu. Kipas angin di ruangan menyala dengan volume paling besar, meniupkan hawa segar di antara sengatan hawa musim panas.

Bagi seorang aparat penegak hukum, objektifitas adalah sesuatu yang mutlak. Aomine tidak dapat memungkiri hal ini. Kehilangan mereka adalah sebuah kecacatan besar. Tetapi hal yang mengejutkannya adalah bahwa orang seperti Imayoshi, pria yang selama ini ia ketahui cukup kuat dalam menangkap objektivitas terhadap sesuatu hal, justru adalah orang pertama yang ia ketahui kehilangan hal tersebut.

Tentu saja, hal tersebut membuat Aomine bertanya-tanya,apakah kasus yang dimaksud dan apa relevansinya dengan Imayoshi hingga ia bisa keluar (atau dikeluarkan?) dari pekerjaannya.

“Maaf merepotkanmu, Aomine-kun.” Imayoshi berdiri di dapur Aomine, menanti air yang tengah ia rebus untuk mendidih. “Aku sedang masuk jadwal _deadline_ -ku. Editorku ingin aku menyelesaikan bab pertamanya secepat mungkin. Aku butuh kafein, tapi kurasa aku lupa memeriksa sisa gasku.”

Dari kamarnya, yang cuma  dibatasi sekat tembok setinggi satu meter untuk memisahkan kamar dan dapur yang sekaligus menjadi ruang makan, Aomine bisa mendengar Imayoshi meletupkan tawa yang terdengar ringan.

“Ya, ya.” Aomine membalas setengah hati sembari melemparkan jaket yang tadi ia kenakan ke tempat tidur secara sembarangan. Seragam polisi kini telah ia lepas empat kancing teratasnya. Lengannya juga telah ia gulung sampai siku.

Aomine menunduk untuk menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Musim gugur membuat suhu menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya, dan itu membuatnya tak nyaman.

“Tugas hari ini menyulitkan?” Imayoshi mengisi keheningan dengan bertanya. Entah murni perhatian, atau hanya ingin membunuh kekosongan.

“Tidak juga,” sahutnya ringan. “Ada dua laporan pencurian yang masuk, tapi tidak begitu perlu diperhatikan. Wakamatsu sudah berhasil menangkap salah satu pencurinya tadi.”

“Berdedikasi sekali.”

“Dia berisik.” Aomine mengoreksi sembari mengingat Wakamatsu yang selalu berapi-api dalam setiap tugas. Itu kadang membuatnya sakit kepala dan juga telinga. Ia berharap pria itu bisa lebih tenang sedikit saja. Terutama jika sedang bertugas bersamanya.

Imayoshi menanggapi ini dengan kekehan kecil. “Nah. Wakamatsu belum berubah juga. Tapi yah, apa boleh buat? Manusia tidak pernah benar-benar bisa berubah dari watak aslinya.”

Pria berambut biru tersebut mendudukkan dirinya di lantai, punggung ia sandarkan ke kaki ranjang. Tiba-tiba teringat bahwa ia belum pernah benar-benar menanyakan tentang kenapa Imayoshi bisa keluar. Ia sudah bertanya pada Wakamatsu, seharusnya kali ini tidak masalah jika bertanya lagi pada Imayoshi.

“Hei.”

“Hm?” Imayoshi menyahut tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari api biru kecil di kompor.

“Kenapa kau keluar dari kepolisian?”

Ada sebuah jeda yang mengambang selama beberapa sekon lamanya. Mungkin ada perasaan aneh yang bergelung di sekitar mereka akibat Aomine yang tiba-tiba saja mengganti topik. Tetapi Imayoshi menyingkirkan itu semua dengan satu gedikkan bahu ringan.

“Aku sudah bilang untuk menanyakan itu pada Wakamatsu, kan?”

“Aku sudah melakukannya.”

“Dan apa yang kau dapatkan?”

Diam sebentar. “Kau keluar karena kehilangan objektivitasmu.”

Imayoshi sudah mempersiapkan diri mendengar hal ini. Karena itu, ia dapat mempertahankan senyumnya di posisi biasa. Tak sesenti pun memendek.

“Itu benar,” jawab Imayoshi. “Kepala polisi menganggap aku kehilangan objektivitasku dalam menangani sebuah kasus.”

“Tapi kau sekarang seorang jurnalis.”

Alis Imayoshi naik satu. “Dan?”

“Dengan profesi itu, kau tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang bisa kehilangan objektivitas dengan mudah.”

Anggukan singkat, kemudian tubuh putih itu berbalik. Air di panci terabaikan sementara. “Mungkin kau benar.”

Jawaban Imayoshi tak membuatnya pergi kemana-mana. Sungguh. Pria itu seperti menahan-nahan banyak sekali informasi. Hal ini membuat diri Aomine makin tergelitik untuk bertanya, “Kasus apa yang kau tangani?”

Imayoshi tertawa pelan akan reaksi Aomine. Begitu bergelora, khas polisi muda yang bersemangat kala mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan naik pangkat jadi detektif.

“Lihat, siapa yang begitu ingin tahu.”

“Apa salahnya?” pemilik nama kecil Daiki menjawab segera, mengedikkan bahunya cepat.

Sang pria berkacamata tidak langsung menjawab. Berpikir-pikir apakah ia akan memberitahu sedikit isi kotak Pandora yang selama ini ia pegang pada Aomine.

            “Ada sebuah kasus bunuh diri yang terjadi sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu,” Imayoshi, pada akhirnya, memutuskan membagi rahasianya sedikit. “Itu sudah lama sekali. Terjadi pada seorang gadis usia enam belas. Ia mati dengan luka irisan di nadi kiri.”

            Aomine menyimak baik-baik cerita yang keluar dari mulut Imayoshi. Berusaha mencari-cari kejanggalan dari nada suaranya. Mengira-ngira apakah masih ada kemungkinan Imayoshi menyelipkan rahasia.

“Tak ada yang salah dengan kematiannya, sungguh. Kalau kau membaca semua hasil pemeriksaan petugas forensik dan juga hasil autopsi, kau akan mendapatkan hasil yang nihil. Tak ada kekerasan, tak ada jeratan. Murni bunuh diri dengan cara sayat nadi.” Dia kemudian melirik pada Aomine, mengangguk entah untuk apa.

“Tentu saja, selanjutnya polisi pun menutup kasusnya dengan asumsi bunuh diri. Orangtua gadis itu pun tidak mempermasalahkan apa-apa lagi. Media pun menuliskan peristiwa yang dialami gadis itu sebagai bunuh diri pada headline mereka.”

“Lantas?” Aomine mengerutkan kening. Jika tak ada keganjilan, lantas apa?

“Yah, anggaplah aku tidak sependapat dengan vonis bunuh diri itu.”

“Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?”

“Mmm….” Imayoshi berpikir sejenak. Mencari kata yang tepat untuk dikatakan. “Jika kau pernah melihatnya, kau tidak akan pernah berpikir ke arah situ. Maksudku, gadis itu tidak seperti anak yang depresi ataupun punya masalah serius yang mengharuskannya bunuh diri. Latar belakang keluarganya pun baik. Tidak ada alasan kuat yang mendasari gadis itu bunuh diri.”

“Kenapa kau bisa sangat yakin?” eskpresinya berubah waspada. “Kau mengenal gadis itu?”

Aomine mendengar pria berkacamata itu meletupkan sebuah tawa pendek yang janggal.

“Oh, aku mengenalnya. Sangat kenal.” Imayoshi berbalik untuk mematikan kompor. Air yang ia rebus telah mendidih. “Dia adalah adik sepupuku, Aomine-kun.”

Kalimat terakhir Imayoshi melengkapi kesimpulan yang tengah Aomine bangun dalam kepalanya.

“Jadi, itu sebabnya kau mengundurkan diri?” tanyanya. “Kau berusaha tetap membuka kasus sepupumu yang bunuh diri?”

“Ya.”

Aomine dapat merasakan jika pria yang tengah bicara di hadapannya kini mulai dua kali lebih terbuka dari waktu-waktu sebelumnya. Meskipun tentu saja, Aomine tak yakin Imayoshi telah menyingkap seluruh bagian dirinya.

Bagaimanapun, menurut Aomine, Imayoshi persis seperti bawang. Ada berlapis-lapis rahasia yang sukar dijamah darinya. Dan oleh karena itu, instingnya berkata bahwa ia harus berhati-hati.

“Tapi tujuanku menuntut kasus itu diselesaikan hingga tuntas tidak berhubungan dengan status keluarga yang kupunya,” lanjut Imayoshi. “Murni karena merasa janggal dan … tidak benar. Tapi atasanku terus berkata bahwa tindakanku lebih didasari rasa tidak terima pada kenyataan. Berlandaskan subjektivitas. Dalil yang tidak bertanggung jawab.”

“Mungkin dia benar.” Aomine membuka mulutnya. Kali ini menggaruk belakang kepala. “Kau memaksa diadakan penyelidikan tambahan dalam jangka waktu tak lama setelah kehilangan sepupumu. Wajar jika orang lain menganggapmu hanya karena pengaruh duka dan perasaan tidak terima. Bukannya kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarga adalah hal yang berat?”

Imayoshi mengembangkan senyuman yang janggal. Campuran antara ekspresi meledek dengan pahit yang disamarkan.

“Wah, sepertinya kau tahu betul beratnya kehilangan. Kau pernah kehilangan seseorang yang penting? Anggota keluarga?”

Rahang Aomine mengencang tanpa diminta. Padahal di dalam hati, ia mati-matian memerintahkan dirinya untuk mempertahankan ekspresi. Tidak terpancing dengan apa pun yang dikatakan Imayoshi. Pria itu punya tendensi menjadi provokator yang sangat baik dan hal itu buruk bagi Aomine.

Sialnya, Imayoshi keburu menyadari perubahan ekspresi pria berkulit kecokelatan itu. Karena sejujur kemudian alisnya terangkat. “Oh?” katanya. “Jadi, aku benar?”

Aomine mengeluarkan dengus kecil. “Bukan keluarga,” koreksinya. Tidak berniat menutupi lagi.

“Lalu siapa?”

“Hanya teman yang kukenal sejak lama.”

“Seberapa lama?”

“Sangat lama, mungkin.” Aomine terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum menambahkan, “Yah, sangat lama. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan atau bagaimana caranyakami bisa berkenalan. Mungkin saja kami sudah bersama sejak mereka mulai belajar merangkak.”

“Dan kau merasa begitu kehilangan.”

“Siapa yang tidak?” Aomine membalas cepat. Bibirnya mendadak terasa asam. Sempat ia berpikir untuk mengambil bungkus rokok dari saku celana, namun pada akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya ringan.

“Secara darah, dia bukan keluargaku,” lanjut pria berkulit kecokelatan tersebut, “tetapi karena kami sudah mengenal terlalu lama, rasanya dia sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri. Mungkin. Jadi, yah, tentu saja aku merasa seperti itu.”

“Bagaimana kau kehilangan dia?” Imayoshi bertanya kemudian, entah sejak kapan sudah menarik salah satu kursi di ruang makan. Duduk di sana dengan kaki terlipat.

“Sama seperti sepupumu. Bunuh diri. Hanya saja dia memilih terjun dari beranda apartemennya, alih-alih memotong urat nadi.”

Aomine terdiam sejenak setelah menceritakan kisah kecilnya, kemudian merengut ketika menyadari sesuatu. “Hei. Kenapa malah jadi aku yang cerita?”

Imayoshi tersenyum.

Sederhana saja. “Karena aku berpikir kau mungkin ada di posisi yang sama denganku. Aku yang dulu, tentu saja.” []

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Point 10

Kau telah bekerja terlalu keras, setengah dari diri Kuroko berkata demikian sembari menatap jam dinding yang jarumnya telah berlari begitu cepat. Kini telah mencapai angka dua belas. Dua puluh lima Desember sudah berlalu beberapa menit yang lalu, sementara rumahnya masih sunyi seperti hari-hari yang biasa ia lewati.

Kuroko Tetsuya menutup buku yang tengah ia baca. Sebuah novel di mana karakter utamanya merupakan penjelajah yang hanyut akan dunia luar, tak pernah berpikir untuk pulang. Dengan sebuah dorongan kuat, ia berdiri. Mengintip ke luar entah untuk yang ke berapa kali.

Tak ada siapa pun.

Hanya malam, salju, dan gelap.

Cahaya merkuri dari lampu perumahan sekitar menyeruak di antara semesta yang hitam.

Helaan napas ia keluarkan.

Semenjak pagi, ia berpikir tentang keceriaan malam natal yang bercampur dengan nostalgia lama. Tentu saja hal ini disebabkan oleh rencana yang telah ia persiapkan matang-matang. Reuni sederhana sebuah kelompok yang hanya terdiri dari teman lama.

Kuroko sudah menghabiskan beberapa minggu untuk menyeleksi makanan serta minuman ringan apa saja yang mesti ia sediakan untuk tamu-tamunya. Kemudian menghabiskan seharian penuh untuk berbelanja segala macam persiapan.

Ini mungkin hanya pesta kecil, tetapi Kuroko ingin semuanya sempurna.

Jika tidak dapat membuat acara itu menjadi mewah, bukankah ia bisa berusaha menjadikannya berkesan?

Dan yang ia dapatkan adalah kekosongan. Jam-jam berlalu. Salju-salju turun. Tak ada satu pun yang mengetuk pintu depan.

Awalnya, pemuda itu masih berpikir positif. Salju turun dengan intensitas tinggi hari itu. Mungkin kereta peluru dihentikan sementara akibat rel yang membeku. Tetapi ketika waktu sudah berjalan terlalu jauh, semua itu perlahan rontok hingga habis.

Keyakinan akan teman-temannya yang tak datang pun terlanjur menancap kuat.

Benaknya merangkai pertanyaan, mungkinkah mereka terlalu sibuk? Kemudian ia mencoba membayangkan apa-apa saja yang mereka lakukan di Tokyo.

Midorima-kun dan Akashi-kun adalah bintang semenjak masih di SMP dulu. Murasakibara-kun dan Aomine-kun, kendati selalu kelihatan tak bersemangat dan selalu malas dalam hal apa pun, tapi bisa melakukan semua hal dengan baik dan benar. Momoi-san dan Kise-kun adalah sosok yang ramah dan cepat membaur. Tipikal pekerja yang akhir-akhir ini kerap dicari perusahaan besar.

Pastilah kini mereka mendapat pekerjaan yang layak dan menuntut mereka untuk fokus.

Kuroko Tetsuka berlutut untuk merapikan meja tamu yang riuh dengan hidangan. Beberapa adalah camilan sederhana yang ia buat sendiri, sementara yang lain adalah keripik dan soda dari kombini. Semuanya ia kumpulkan, lalu dimasukkan kembali ke dalam kulkas.

Kendati diliputi kecewa, tapi pemakluman pada akhirnya memenangkan segalanya. Bagaimanapun, Kuroko memang tak bisa memaksa mereka semua untuk datang, kan?

Pemuda itu pada akhirnya beringsut ke tempat tidur. Memutuskan untuk menyerah.

Tahun ini, reuni mereka batal.

Mungkin tahun depan mereka bisa menemukan kesempatan.

Semoga. []

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Point 11

Aomine menuangkan air panas ke dalam ramen kemasan. Cairan itu mengucur, memenuhi lebih dari setengah tinggi kemasan, sebelum kemudian ditutup rapat oleh pria itu. Mengunci panas di sana dan mengungkung ramen instan di dalamnya.

Butuh menunggu sekitar tiga hingga lima menit sebelum makanan yang dibeli dari kombini itu siap. Ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk manis di kursi makan. Matanya, yang dihias bekas-bekas kantung tidur dan gurat lelah, menyisir sisi-sisi apartemen yang ia tinggali.

Masih kecil dan sumpek, persis seperti waktu pertama ia menginjakkan kakidi sini dulu. Bahkan setelah tahun-tahun berlalu, tidak ada yang  berubah tentang tempat ini.

Pandangannya menggelinding sekali lagi, melewati pot pohon palem kecil yang daun-daunnya layu di sudut ruangan, kemudian berhenti di dinding dekat tempat tidur. Di mana sebuah papan berisi potongan berita dipasung. Mereka semua diambil dari beragam sumber, beragam media. Koran dari beberapa nama, tabloid, dan beberapa juga merupakan hasil cetak kasar artikel internet.

Kendati begitu, keseluruhannya memuat sebuah berita yang sama: tentang kisah tragis seorang gadis yang mati setelah lompat dari apartemen. Gaya penceritaan mereka berbeda-beda. Yang satu lebih fokus pada detil dan keterangan saksi sekitar, satunya lagi mencoba mengulik latar belakang si korban yang merupakan mahasiswa semester akhir, sementara yang lainnya lebih pada kronologi kejadian. Ada juga beberapa artikel yang merangkum wawancara dengan para pakar psikologi dan berujung pada konklusi tingkat depresi dan tendensi untuk bunuh diri seseorang kian hari kian meningkat, kemudian dikaitkan dengan berbagai permasalahan sosial yang ada.

Tak ada satu pun yang membicarakan tentang alasan di balik tindakan bunuh diri si korban. Jawaban pakar yang menyatakan bahwa gadis itu menderita depresi berat sudah cukup untuk ditelan masyarakat. Kemungkinan perkara pendidikan atau bisa juga orangtua, karena saksi menyebut jika kedua orangtua korban telah berpisah lima tahun. Hanya berpisah, meski belum ada perceraian.

Tapi, oh, Aomine tahu pasti bahwa ini bukan lebih dari sekedar depresi. Momoi Satsuki bukan gadis yang gampangmenyerah. Dia mungkin berisik dan di saat-saat tertentu bisa menjadi seorang melankolia, namun Aomine Daiki berani bertaruh jika tak pernah ada pilihan bunuh diri di dalam kepala Momoi.

Dan tidak _akan_ pernah ada.

Maka ketika Aomine waktu itu menemukan tubuh Satsuki menghempas udara, lalu pasrah dihantam gravitasi, berakhir diremukkan bumi, ia menjadi orang yang paling terguncang setelah kedua orangtua gadis itu.

Bahkan ketika menghadiri upacara pemakaman, Aomine tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa: ya, ia terguncang. Air matanya tidak menetes dan matanya tidak seperti hendak menangis, tetapi rahangnya mengeras. Ada emosi yang lebih dalam ketimbang dibilang duka. Mungkin itu perasaan tak terima, mungkin juga rasa seperti dikhianati.

Bagaimanapun, mereka adalah teman lama yang selalu bisa bertemu. Kalaupun ada waktu di mana mereka tak bisa bertatap muka, Momoi menyimpan seluruh kontak Aomine. Mulai dari nomor ponsel, sampai ke akun-akun media sosial—yang mana ia tidak terlalu aktif menggunakannya. Gadis itu bahkan tahu beberapa password Aomine karena ia kepalang malas memberikan variasi pada kode keamanan. Jika gadis itu punya masalah, bukankah lebih masuk akal jika ia menghubungi Aomine?

Dia bukan tipikal pendengar yang baik dari luar, memang. Aomine lebih suka langsung menghajar seseorang yang membuat masalah dengannya alih-alih bicara. Tapi, tidak ada yang bilang jika ia tidak dapat memerhatikan. Seharusnya Momoi-lah yang paling tahu akan itu karena, ayolah, mereka sudah mengenal sejak lama.

Dan Momoi lebih memilih mengakhiri hidupnya alih-alih percaya pada orang di sekitarnya. Ya, tentu saja. Apa yang bisa dia harapkan?

Aomine membuka penutup ramen instannya, mendapati mie di dalam sana sudah matang sempurna. Bau khas makanan instan sarat MSG menghampiri indera penciuman. Perutnya memberi reaksi berupa bunyi yang bagai gema rontaan, tak sabar diisi.

Diraupnya sumpit dari atas meja, kemudian mulai menikmati hidangan yang kaya akan bahan pengawet tersebut dalam keheningan. Kendati demikian, benaknya masih memutar percakapan dengan Imayoshi malam kemarin.

_“Karena aku berpikir kau mungkin ada di posisi yang sama denganku. Aku yang dulu, tentu saja.”_

Lidahnya berdecak. Setengahnya akibat ramen yang tengah ia makan, setengahnya lagi karena akibat mengingat perkataaan pria berkacamata itu.

Sungguh, Aomine tidak paham bagaimana cara Tuhan menggariskan takdir-takdir manusia. Kenapa Dia membuat Aomine dan Imayoshi bertemu. Maksudnya demi apa pun, mereka memiliki satu kisah hidup yang nyaris persis. Detil-detil kecilnya mungkin berbeda, tetapi intinya sama.

Apakah Tuhan sedang menyuruh Aomine untuk memikirkan lagi jalan yang sudah ia pilih, atau justru Dia sedang mengejek Aomine tentang keputusannya?

Yang mana pun rasanya menyebalkan.

Pria itu pun melirik kembali pada kumpulan koran yang ia tempel di papan. Seluruh informasi yang telah ia kumpulkan sekian lama dari berbagai sumber. Seluruh informasi yang sengaja ia pajang agar tak lupa pada kematian Momoi Satsuki.

Oh, ya, sebenarnya bagaimana awal dari semua kisah ini?

Jika ditanya seperti itu, maka jawaban Aomine adalah, “Tidak tahu.” Karena, serius, ia bahkan tidak mengira jika sahabat terdekatnya akan berakhir dengan cara seperti ini.

Momoi selalu terlihat bersinar dan hangat dan galak. Tidak pernah berubah walaupun tahun-tahun telah berlalu.

Lulus SMP, mereka melanjutkan ke sekolah yang sama. Letaknya cukup jauh dari rumah hingga harus mereka tempuh dengan kereta.

Lulus SMA, tepat setelah kabar diterimanya Momoi di salah satu universitas di sana, ia dan ibunya pindah ke Tokyo. Tinggal bersama kerabatdekat di salah satu apartemen pada kondominium dua puluh lantai. Ayahnya tak ikut. Bukan karena ada perpecahan, seperti yang sering disebut dalam surat kabar. Melainkan lebih karena memutuskan mengurus ibundanya yang sudah kepalang renta dan tak memungkinkan untuk melakukan perjalanan ke Tokyo.

Aomine sendiri pindah ke Tokyo beberapa bulan kemudian, ketika memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah polisi. Menjalani pelatihan dan didikan yang disiplin.

Satu atau dua kali dalam seminggu, lelaki itu bertemu dengan Momoi. Berkonversasi.

Tak ada yang aneh dari gadis itu. Cara dia tersenyum, bagaimana ia memukul Aomine ketika lelaki itu merespon sesuatu dengan konyol, atau bagaimana cemerlang gemintang yang berbinar di kedua bola mata. Tak satu pun dari mereka pudar.

Tak ada alasan.

Tapi kemudian Momoi bunuh diri.

Ini tidak masuk akal, bagaimanapun caramu melihatnya. Dan hal itu menggelitik Aomine untuk mencari tahu lebih dalam, tentu jika ia dipertemukan kesempatan.

Beruntung—atau mungkin, _sialnya_ — Tuhan benar-benar memberikan kesempatan itu pada Aomine.

Dua minggu setelah kematian Momoi Satsuki, ibu gadis itu dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Rasa kehilangan yang menggelayuti berubah menjadi beban, membuatnya stress kemudian dihantam sakit. Karena ayahnya masih belum bisa meninggalkan ibunya di kampung halaman, maka sanak saudara yang tinggal bersama wanita itu pun mesti menunggui. Aomine juga sempat datang untuk menjenguk, tapi tak terlalu lama karena kerabat ibu Momoi memintanya kembali bersama dua anaknya. Merapikan kamar yang dulu ditempati Momoi.

“Dia sering mengurung diri di kamar Satsuki dan menangis seharian. Jadi kami memutuskan bahwa lebih baik kamar itu dibereskan dan ditutup sementara.”

Pada waktu itu, Aomine mengerti mengapa keputusan itu diambil. Jadi, ia memutar langkah. Pulang bersama dua anak kerabat Momoi—laki-laki dan perempuan, masing-masing usia mereka hanya berjarak dua hingga tiga tahun lebih muda dari Aomine.

Hari itu, ia masuk ke kamar Momoi. Membantu mengepaki barang-barang di meja belajarnya yang rapi. Wangi parfum yang sering Momoi gunakan begitu menyengat di ruangan tersebut, membuatnya entah kenapa merasa rasa kehilangan yang belum sepenuhnya hilang kini kembali terbuka. Lebar.

Dan di saat tersebut, seolah diatur dengan sangat sempurna, matanya menangkap sebentuk catatan harian. Milik Momoi, tentu saja. Karena kendati di lembaran buku tersebut tak terdapat nama pemilik, namun Aomine mengenali siapa pemilik tulisan yang mengisi sebagian besar halamannya.

Tentu saja Aomine tidak memberitahu siapa pun tentang buku itu. Ia menyimpannya seorang diri, bagai rahasia kecil paling penting.

Tak ada yang tahu jika ia membaca isi catatan harian Momoi di dalam kamar tamu yang disediakan untuknya. Ketika malam sudah sunyi sementara semua orang telah lelap dalam tidur.

Tak ada yang tahu jika Aomine membaca rangkaian kata paling jujur yang pernah Momoi tulis. Ada kekecewaan yang tumpah ketika ia mesti berpisah sementara dengan ayahnya. Ada kesedihan yang mengalir ketika ia tak diterima di jurusan sasarannya. Ada begitu banyak emosi yang bersembunyi di balik tulisan, ketika goresan pena itu membentuk sebuah nama yang tak asing bagi Aomine.

Akashi.

Ada begitu banyak Akashi.

“Akashi-kun.”

“Akashi-kun.”

“Akashi-kun.”

“…” Aomine tidak tahu Momoi berharap sebanyak ini pada Akashi Seijuurou—kawannya semasa SMP dulu.

Tentu saja ia tahu jika Momoi menyimpan perasaan pada pemuda merah tersebut. Terlihat dari bagaimana ia selalu berusaha keras terlihat manis untuk berhadapan dengan Akashi, atau bagaimana caranya menatap pemuda itu—begitu lembut, begitu keibuan, begitu banyak harapan. Tapi mereka tidak pernah kelihatan menjalin hubungan.

Bukan, mungkin lebih tepatnya Akashi yang selalu bersikap tak acuh. Mustahil ia tak tahu. Midorima dan Kise sempat saling bertukar pandang dengan siratan pesan mencurigakan ketika melihat Momoi yang jelas kelihatan berbeda saat bicara dengan Akashi, membuat Aomine menarik kesimpulan jika kedua kawannya tersebut juga punya kecurigaan yang sama. Tetapi lebih memilih bungkam sampai akhir.

Aomine selalu mengira, begitu upacara kelulusan SMP selesai, maka cinta monyet itu juga akan selesai. Tamat.

Tapi begitu ia membalik berlembar-lembar catatan harian milik si gadis, terkuaklah semua.

Bahwa Momoi tak pernah satu kali pun menyerah. Bahwa tujuannya masuk ke universitas itu adalah demi bertemu Akashi.

Dan di catatan terakhir, Aomine tidak dapat menahan agar rahangnya tidak mengeras.

Karena di atas sana, di atas kertas yang penuh coretan pena, yang kotor oleh coretan air mata, gadis itu menulis tentang harapan dan mimpi yang rusak. Tak dapat tertolong. Dan yang merusaknya adalah Akashi.

Pemuda itu lah yang mengambil kehormatan Momoi. Dan ketika gadis itu mencoba untuk menjadi lebih dekat dengannya—hal yang wajar karena pria itulah yang mengambil keperawanannya, bagaimana mungkin perempuan normal yang polos bisa santai saja setelah kejadian itu? Bahkan kalaupun mereka melakukannya dengan kerelaan— yang Akashi lakukan adalah memalingkan diri.

Tentu saja, pada akhirnya Momoi bisa menemukannya juga. Mereka bicara, melakukan satu kali lagi seks, kemudian lima orang pria asing masuk ke kamar hotel yang mereka pesan.

Siapa? Tidak tahu.

Yang tertulis di catatan itu adalah kenyataan jika Akashi meninnggalkan Momoi begitu saja bersama kelima pria itu. Tidak menoleh, bahkan ketika gadis itu menangis, memohon sambil memanggil namanya.

Momoi berakhir diperkosa beramai-ramai.

Itulah alasan mengapa gadis itu memilih mengakhiri hidupnya. Karena ia tidak berpikir ada seseorang yang akan mendengar ataupun menerimanya. Tidak ibunya atau bahkan keluarga terdekatnya. Dan ia terlalu malu membuka aib di depan Aomine karena—sedekat apa pun— mereka masihlah _orang lain._

Mereka seperti dipisahkan oleh sebuah cermin.

Terlihat dekat, tapi ada sekat yang memisah.

Hei, bukannya jika sudah seperti ini, maka yang akan sepenuhnya disalahkan adalah diri Momoi sendiri? Karena seperti itulah masyarakat berpikir. Polanya begitu kaku. Dan Momoi tidak bisa menyalahkan itu—walaupun mungkin ia sendiri mau.

Aomine Daiki membiarkan cangkir ramen instannya begitu saja di meja begitu isinya sudah sempurna kosong.

Pria itu kini telah berdiri di depan papan yang di atasnya penuh dengan potongan berita kematian Momoi. Matanya bergulir, membaca satu demi satu rangkaian kanji di situ. Seluruh kata di sana sudah ia hapal mati, akibat terlalu sering dibaca. Namun rasa kosong akibat kehilangan itu selalu seperti baru. Tidak berkurang, seolah musim-musim yang berlalu tak berdaya mengusirnya.

Semenjak kematian Momoi, ia mengupayakan memanfaatkan profesinya untuk mengungkap semua. Minimal menangkap lima pria yang memerkosa Momoi ramai-ramai. Maksimal menjebloskan Akashi ke penjara, kalau bisa ia harus melihatnya membusuk di dalam sana. Tetapi Imayoshi dan kisah kecilnya mengganggunya.

“Bukankah kau juga sedang kehilangan objektifitasmu, Aomine-kun?” begitu yang ia katakan waktu itu.

Ia mengusap kepala. Menghela napas kasar. Entah kenapa merasa marah, entah pada siapa.

“Kalau kau tahu semua ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Tetsu?”

Di atas tempat tidur, laptopnya menyala.

Menampilkan surat elektronik.

Subjeknya adalah _Invitasi Reuni_. []

 

 

 

 

 

Point 12

Saat ia datang, Moriyama, teman baiknya, sudah menempati kursi tempat mereka biasa berbincang. Bukan di salah satu meja yang berjejer rapi dalam ataupun pelataran kafe, melainkan di salah satu kursi kosong di depan bartender. Sudut yang selalu jarang dilirik jika di jam-jam seperti ini.

Kise merapatkan bibirnya sehingga membentuk uluran senyum yang terkesan ramah. Kemudian, tanpa memedulikan pengunjung lain yang mendongak ke arahnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, ia berjalan. Percaya diri. Bisikan orang-orang telah lama tak ia dengar lagi. Ia sudah lama berhenti peduli.

Kakinya yang dibalut celana bahan ketat warna navy menjejak di lantai kayu, melahap jarak ke Moriyama. Tepukan ringan di pundak pria berambut klimis itu menjadi sapaan pertama yang Kise beri. Barulah kemudian, ketika Moriyama menoleh dan menangkap sosok Kise, ia memberikan cengiran.

“Hei, Moriyamacchi,” suara Kise menghentak udara, terdengar penuh dengan keramahan yang menyenangkan, “maaf aku terlambat. Kuharap aku tidak terlalu banyak mengambil waktumu.”

Bam!

Pantatnya ia hempaskan ke kursi kosong di sebelah kanan Moriyama. Ia memutar kursi tersebut agar dapat meletakkan siku di meja. Mata kuningnya sempat melirik cangkir kopi di sisi Moriyama. Isinya tinggal setengah. Pria itu sudah memesan terlebih dulu. Baiklah. Satu lagi senyuman ia kembangkan, sebelum memutuskan untuk mengangkat tangan. Memesan secangkir Latté.

“Kau membuang tiga puluh sembilan menitku,” Moriyama membalas Kise. Nadanya tak ceria dan meletup-letup, seperti milik lawan bicaranya. Namun, masih dikategorikan ramah. “Harusnya kau mengganti waktuku dengan beberapa ribu yen.”

“Aw! Moriyamacchi … sejak kapan kau jadi mata duitan?” Kise protes, pura-pura merasa sakit hati. “Apa popularitasmu yang makin meningkat menjadikanmu seperti ini?”

Moriyama mengibaskan sebelah tangannya ringan. “Sudahlah,” katanya. “Apa yang menghambatmu?”

Kise tertawa kecil sebelum menopang dagu dengan satu tangannya. Latté pesanannya datang, dan ia tak sabar menyeruput minuman itu ketika wanginya yang khas menghampiri hidung. “Tidak ada yang spesial, Moriyamacchi. Aku hanya tidak bisa memutuskan baju apa yang akan kupakai.”

Dengusan kecil. “Tentu saja. Fokusmu selalu saja penampilan.”

“Hei, hei, lihat dulu siapa yang bicara.” Kise balas mencibir, menghentakkan dagu untuk menunjuk Moriyama yang dandannya bahkan satu bar lebih _cathcy_ ketimbang dirinya. Namun Moriyama hanya tertawa kecil.

“Jangan salah paham.” Pria berambut hitam itu mengangkat cangkir minumnya, meminum seteguk lagi kopi di dalam. “Ada seseorang yang harus kutemui setelah ini.”

Kali ini, Kise tidak dapat menyembunyikan ketertarikannya. Seulas senyum ia tikung hingga muncul di bibir. “Wah. Baru jam segini sudah dapat klien. Kau hebat, Moriyamacchi.” Tapi kemudian Kise malah megerucutkan bibirnya. “Lalu kenapa kau meminta kita bertemu kalau kau sedang sibuk?”

“Aku hanya ingin menanyakan bagaimana kondisi Ueno di tempatmu.” Moriyama memutar bola mata dramatis. “Dan tidak. Ini bukan lagi soal klien. Ini … uhm … sedikit lebih pribadi.”

“Sedikit lebih pribadi itu maksudnya apa? Kau akan bertemu dengan pacarmu?”

Kise membayar ledekannya dengan menerima sebuah pukulan ringan di lengan. “Apa ini? Kau sedang meledekku?”

“Pfft.” Respon dari Moriyama membuat Kise mesti menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan agar tawanya tak meledak, kemudian memancing lebih banyak lagi sorotan mata. Nyaris dari setengah pengunjung kafe atensinya telah ditarik oleh kemunculan Kise tadi.

Mungkin ini disebabkan oleh penampilannya. Entah bagian rambut pirangnya yang sengaja ia panjangkan, bagian bulu matanya yang lentik, atau dari caranya berpakaian yang menunjukkan jika ia _berbeda._

“Maafkan aku Moriyamacchi,” ungkap Kise kemudian. “Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau akan berpikir untuk punya pacar lagi setelah gadis itu mencampakkanmu dengan begitu memalukan.”

“Itu sudah lima tahun yang lalu, tahu.” Anak poni Moriyama jatuh ke depan. Pria itu segera membawanya ke belakang, menyatu bersama anak-anak rambutnya yang lain. “Dan ini bukan tentang bertemu pacar. Hanya seorang kawan lama waktu sekolah. Lagipula, dia laki-laki.”

“Dan?” tanggap Kise setelah meneguk sedikit Latté-nya. “Apa yang salah jika dia laki-laki? Cinta ya cinta.”

Moriyama melirik Kise yang masih santai dengan cangkir kopi pesanannya. Tidak ada perasaan canggung atau apa pun. Pria itu yakin jika si pirang tersebut menyadari lirikan samar pelayan wanita di ujung meja bartender, hanya saja memutuskan untuk tidak peduli.

“Aku kan beda denganmu.” Moriyama memilih jawaban itu pada akhirnya. Membiarkan Kise mengeluarkan suara yang seperti campuran antara dengus dan tawa yang tertahan.

“Bagaimana dengan Ueno? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.”

Kise masih tersenyum. Ueno Heiji adalah pemuda yang Moriyama bawa ke tempatnya beberapa bulan lalu. Ia adalah anak yang mirip seperti Kise di masa lalu, begitu polos dan bimbang terhadap dirinya sendiri. Dikucilkan oleh lingkungan, kemudian ditolak oleh keluarga atas perbedaan yang mereka anggap sebagai sesuatu yang abnormal. Aneh.

Moriyama menemukan Ueno ketika musim gugur telah memasuki puncak. Anak itu terduduk di sudut gang dengan mantel lusuh serta tas berisi pakaian seadanya. Tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk tahu jika ia tengah kabur dari rumah. Tak lagi sanggup menahan gencet sana-sini.

Dan Moriyama membawanya ke bar milik Kise.

“Kenapa kau bawa padaku, Moriyamacchi?” adalah yang Kise katakan pertama kali. Agak terkejut mendapati Moriyama membawa bocah seusia Ueno ke tempat hiburan malam begini. Awalnya, ia malah mengira jika Moriyama sedang mengencani anak itu. Pffft.

“Aku tidak mempekerjakan anak yang masih di bawah umur, tahu.”

“Jadi pelayan ataupun tukanng bersih-bersih juga tak apa,” jawab Moriyama ketika itu. “Apa pun. Asalkan dia bisa mencari makan dengan uangnya sendiri.”

“Kalau kau tidak sanggup menanggung biaya hidupnya, buat apa kau memungut anak dari jalanan, Moriyamacchi?”

“Uang bukan perkara pertama, Kis,” imbuh Moriyama. Ia menjentikkan rokok di tangan, membuang abu ke asbak. “Aku bisa memberinya makan hingga beberapa bulan. Tapi itu tidak akan mengajarkannya apa-apa. Dia tak ingin kembali ke keluarganya dan, jika itu pilihan yang ia buat, maka ia harus mulai belajar menghidupi perutnya sendiri. Bukankah kau yang paling tahu tentang itu, hm?”

Kise meletupkan tawa hambar untuk membalas Moriyama. Pria itu mengungkit masa lalunya yang telah lama terkubur, tapi tak apa. Kise tak tersinggung. Lagipula, ia memang memiliki perasaan senasib dari sejak menatap mata Ueno pertama kali.

Begitu canggung dan polos dan ragu.

Mengingatkannya pada dirinya di masa lalu.

Dan akhirnya, ia pun menerima anak itu. Ueno ia taruh sebagai petugas di meja bartender. Pembantu bagi Takada-san, bartender utama. Kise tak sampai hati membuat Ueno menjadi pelayan yang harus berkeliling mengantar minuman ke tengah bar yang dipenuhi pasangan gay. Ueno belum terbiasa dengan tepukan nakal orang-orang di sana.

Untungnya, Takada-san sepertinya mengerti dan bekerja seperti biasa. Malahan, ia juga membimbing Ueno dengan sangat baik.

Kise Ryouta menatap Moriyama yang duduk di sampingnya, lantas kembali meneguk minuman yang ia pesan tadi.

“Dia baik-baik saja,” jawab Kise kemudian. “Dia anak manis di bar. Pengunjung menyukainya. Karyawanku yang lain juga sepertinya juga. Mereka cepat akrab dengannya.”

Ada perasaan lega yang Kise tangkap dari gestur tubuh Moriyama saat mendengar hal itu. “Aku tahu menitipkannya padamu adalah hal yang tepat.”

“Tentu saja. Aku kan bukan predator sepertimu, Moriyamacchi.” Kise berhenti sebentar ketika seorang pengunjung lain datang untuk mengambil secangkir kopi, lalu kembali bicara setelah orang itu menempatkan diri di meja sudut. Jauh dari mereka. “Jadi, kapan kau akan pergi ke reunimu itu?”

Arloji yang bertengger di tangan kiri ia lirik. “Kami janji bertemu sembilan puluh menit dari sekarang.”

Tangan Kise mengaduk ringan permukaan Latté-nya dengan sendok kecil. “Senang ya bisa ketemu lagi dengan teman sekolah dulu. Apa pekerjaan temanmu itu?”

Gedikan bahu. “Kudengar dia pegawai di salah satu perusahaan swasta.”

“Wah~” gumam Kise. “Dan apa yang akan kau jawab ketika ia menanyakan pekerjaanmu?” _Tidak mungkin kan kau akan menjawab bahwa kau terjun di bisnis pelacuran, jadi pria panggilan bagi para wanita yang kesepian?_

“Aku akan bilang jika aku adalah karyawan biasa. Mungkin bekerja di sebuah toko atau … yah, pokoknya semacam itu lah.”

“Tapi penampilanmu kelewat _dandy_ untuk ukuran karyawan bergaji minim.” Kise menanggapi dengan segera.

“Hei, jaman sekarang banyak kok karyawan yang memperhatikan penampilannya.”

“Kadang keterampilan mengelakmu ada gunanya juga, ya.” Si pirang mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa ringan.

“Bagaimana denganmu?”

“Hmm?” satu alis Kise naik satu. Tidak siap menemukan topik konversasi mereka berbalik ke arahnya. “Apa?”

“Bukannya kau bilang menerima undangan reuni dari teman SMP-mu, natal kemarin?” Moriyama mengingatkan tentang e-mail lama yang sudah tertindih pesan-pesan lebih baru. “Kau tidak datang?”

Tak ada respon.

“Bukankah kau bilang kalian teman baik?”

“Aku pesimis mereka akan senang melihatku yang sekarang, Moriyamacchi.” Kise menjawab dengan suara pelan. Nada yang lebih sendu. “Beda denganmu. Maksudku, bahkan kau sudah bisa menilaiku hanya dari bagaimana penampilanku sekarang, kan?”

Moriyama tidak langsung menjawab. Tentu saja, Kise kini sudah jauh berbeda.

Pertama kali Moriyama bertemu dengannya adalah ketika umur mereka masih sama-sama belum genap dua puluh. Kasus yang sama dengan Ueno; Kise kabur dari rumahnya. Enggan kembali ke tempat yang ia sebut sebagai neraka tersebut.

Rambut Kise ketika itu masih pendek dan ia masih cenderung malu untuk mengekspresikan apa yang ia simpan di balik dirinya. Efek terlalu lama dikekang.

Mereka masih hijau, tetapi gatal ingin memberontak dunia.

Tapi waktu berjalan dan lihatlah kini.

Kise bukan lagi seperti seperti yang dulu. Mantel cokelat yang begitu manis dan feminin adalah bukti kecil dari seluruh perubahan yang ia bangun.

“Tapi bukankah kau bilang bahwa sudah berhenti untuk peduli pada omongan orang?” Moriyama bertanya di detik selanjutnya. “Apa yang sekarang membuatmu khawatir?”

Kise mengetuk telunjuknya pada mulut cangkir. Memasang senyum yang maknanya sulit diidentifikasi, kemudian memutuskan menyelesaikan pertemuan ini dengan lambaian tangan.

“Kau akan terlambat, Moriyamacchi.” Senyum tipisnya tersungging. Menolak menjawab, memaksa mereka berhenti membicarakan ini. “Semoga pertemuanmu berjalan menyenangkan.”

Morimaya menggerutukan sesuatu, tetapi pada akhirnya berlalu juga setelah menoleh pada arloji dan menemukan ini sudah saatnya untuk pergi. Setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di bawah cangkir, ia mengucapkan _sampai nanti_ pada Kise, lalu menyatu bersama pejalan kaki di luar.

Kise sendiri masih duduk di sana selama lima belas menit, barulah ia berdiri untuk membayar pesanannya. Meninggalkan kafe.

Membelah jalanan Ikebukuro yang ramai, Kise Ryouta merapatkan mantel. Rambut pirang yang sekian tahun ini sengaja ia panjangkan dibiarkan jatuh ke depan dada.

Beberapa pejalan kaki meliriknya melalui ujung mata, kemudian merapat pada rekan sejalan. Berbisik. Menggunjing penampilannya.

Ia mendengus dalam hati. Orang lain bahkan berani bersikap seperti itu padanya, padahal mereka tak mengenal Kise atau bahkan pernah bicara. Lantas, apa yang nanti akan menantinya ketika hadir di hadapan teman lamanya dengan penampilannnya yang seperti ini?

Apakah mereka juga akan mengernyitkan kening seperti kebanyakan orang yang telah ia temui? Apakah mereka akan mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan telinga sekaligus hati?

Oh, ya, bukankah Aomine adalah pemilik mulut paling tajam di antara semua? Kira-kira, apa ya yang akan ia katakan saat melihat Kise? _Banci_? _Menjauhlah dariku_?

Kuroko adalah yang paling jujur di antara semua. Kira-kira, apa ya yang akan ia lakukan saat melihat Kise? Menatapnya dengan kekecewaan yang dalam?

Ia berbelok di sebuah perempatan. Naik ke jembatan penyeberangan.

Kise memang tidak merespon apa pun tentang invitasi reuni yang Kuroko kirim. Alasannya gampang, ia tidak berpikir kawan-kawan baiknya dulu akan mau menerima dia yang sekarang. Di mana ia bukan lagi lelaki normal dengan maskulinisme mengucur deras.

Dia menikmati kefemininan. Dia menyukai aksesoris dan barang-barang lucu. Dia juga menyukai pria. Sementara mereka adalah orang-orang normal yang hidup berdasarkan garis-garis norma yang berlaku di masyarakat—bukannya Kise menganggap itu salah, malahan Kise iri karena tak pernah bisa menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Ada begitu banyak celah yang membentang.

Tidak. Celah itu bukannya tercipta akibat waktu atau akibat ia memutuskan kabur ke Tokyo.

Sejak awal, dia memang seperti ini. Sedari kecil.

Beberapa orang mungkin akan mengira bahwa ini akibat ia dilahirkan dari keluarga yang kedua anak pertamanya adalah wanita. Tak ada ekspektasi bayi lelaki akan hadir di tengah-tengah mereka. Mungkin saja benar, tapi bisa juga salah. Toh, Kise tidak pernah memikirkan mulai dari mana ia merasakan dirinya berbeda.

Masa-masa di sekolah adalah hal paling memuakkan di sepanjang hidupnya. Ya, Kise selalu mendapatkan teman baik. Tetapi di waktu yang sama, ia juga mesti mati-matian menyembunyikan dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Mana mungkin kan dia bilang jika ia pernah menyukai anak lelaki yang dulu menjadi kakak kelasnya?

Keberadaan ayahnya juga tak membantu. Yang bisa pria itu lakukan adalah marah dan marah dan menyuruhnya mencapai ekspektasi yang terlalu tinggi.

Dunia ketika itu terasa begitu menyebalkan sehingga, lulus SMA, ia memutuskan untuk hengkang dari rumah. Tinggal di sini sendirian. Menjadi apa pun yang ia suka, tanpa peduli apa yang orang bilang—karena di sini ada banyak orang yang senasib dengannya. Ueno adalah contoh kecil.

Tetapi invitasi reuni yang datang mengganggu pikirannya—Kise tidak dapat berbohong soal ini.

Sudah lama ia tak lagi mengontak ataupun mendapatkan kontak dari teman-teman lamanya. Entah semua orang terlalu sibuk dengan kehidupan barunya, atau mereka memang lantas melupakan orang-orang di masa lalu ketika menginjak jenjang hidup yang baru. Kise tak tahu. Yang jelas, dari invitasi itu, Kise merasakan jika dirinya memang benar-benar dicari. Ada yang, setidaknya, merindukan dirinya melalui kenangan nostalgik yang telah lama lalu.

Tapi Kise tidak ke mana pun di malam natal. Belum siap dengan apa yang akan ia hadapi. Mungkin tatapan sinis, mungkin juga cerca?

Yah…. Apa pun itu….

Kise berjalan, membelah keramaian. Menyalakan rokoknya dengan korek gas yang ia simpan di saku celana.

Apa pun yang akan ia terima … Kise kini sudah menetapkan hatinya, satu kali lagi, untuk tidak peduli. Bahkan meski yang bicara adalah teman-teman baiknya sendiri.

_Bukankah ini adalah hidupnya sendiri?_

Tahun itu, Kise menantang dirinya sendiri untuk membeli tiket kereta di malam natal. []

 

 

 

 

 

 

Epilog

Natal datang lagi.

Kuroko Tetsuya membuka pintu rumahnya hanya untuk memerhatikan bagaimana salju menumpuk di depan jalanan rumah. Dia tidak mengharapkan ada satu orang pun yang melintas karena memang, ketimbang keluar rumah, jauh lebih nyaman ketika kau bergulung di depan pemanas sambil menyetel acara keluarga.

Pemuda itu masih berusaha demi reuni kecilnya. Satu pesan elektronik kembali ia kirimkan tahun ini, tapi tak satu pun balasan datang. Sama seperti yang terjadi di tahun lalu.

Maka dari itu, Kuroko memutuskan bahwa mungkin ini tidak akan berhasil. Mungkin teman-temannya sudah tak lagi punya waktu untuk sekedar pulang ke sini. Dengan begitu berat hati, ia pun melepas harapannya.

Ada kira-kira lima menit ia berdiri di ambang pintu, sebelum niat untuk masuk muncul.

Kuroko baru saja hendak menutup kembali pintu, kala seorang wanita berhenti di depan gerbang rumahnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, tampak kebingungan dan ragu.

“Ada yang bisa kubantu, Nona?”Kuroko menghampiri, melangkah melewati gundukan salju di halaman depan. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Kuroko menyadari jika wanita di hadapannya punya helai keemasan yang cantik, juga bulu mata yang begitu lentik. Tubuhnya tinggi semampai, mungkin ia bekerja di bidang industri yang memanfaatkan penampilan. Bisa jadi model. Bisa juga yang lain.

“O-oh, ya….” Wanita itu menatap Kuroko, mengepit tas tangannya erat sembari tersenyum canggung. “Aku akan ke rumah temanku, hanya saja … sepertinya aku lupa bagaimana bentuk rumah atau bahkan belokan yang menuju ke rumahnya.”

Ah. Tersesat. Wajar memang. Daerah perumahan di sini memiliki belokan yang nyaris sama. Tidak ada tanda khusus. Penduduk sekitar sini hanya mengandalkan ingatan yang telah mengakar kuat untuk pergi ke mana pun.

Untuk orang yang jarang datang, mungkin mereka akan kebingungan bagaimana caranya membedakan antara satu jalan dengan jalan yang lain. Semuanya terasa sangat mirip.

“Aku bisa membantu mencari,” tawar Kuroko. Keramahan yang tak dibuat-buat. “Kuharap kau ingat alamat lengkapnya. Bisa tunggu di sini dulu? Aku akan mengambil payung.”

“Tidak perlu.” Si wanita menghentikan langkah Kuoko yang hendak berbalik ke rumah. Membuat pria biru itu menaikkan satu alis. Bingung.

“Tapi Nona,” katanya, “setidaknya kau butuh perlindungan.”

Kuroko menatap bahu berlapis mantel cokelat si wanita. Ada banyak salju di sana. Menumpuk, bahkan mulai mencair. Dia mengernyit membayangkan berapa banyak dingin yang ditahan wanita itu selama perjalanan.

Akan tetapi, sepertinya si wanita menganggap kecemasan Kuroko sebagai hal yang lucu. Karena selanjutnya ia meletupkan sebuah tawa ringan.

“Maksudku, kau tidak perlu mencarikan alamat untukku. Aku sudah menemukan rumah temanku.” Bibir berlapis gincu itu menarik senyum lembut. “Kurokocchi sejak dulu memang selalu baik, ya.”

_Eh?_

Kuroko Tetsuya mengernyit ketika tiba-tiba saja wanita asing tersebut bersikap layaknya pernah begitu akrab dengannya. Sejenak, ia mencoba mengingat kapan ia pernah bertemu dengan seorang gadis pirang di masa lalu.

Mungkin di sekolah dasar. SMP. Atau bahkan teman SMA-nya.

Dia langsung gagal di kali pertama.

Wanita itu sepertinya menangkap kebingungan Kuroko, oleh karena itu, ia langsung memamerkan cengiran kecil. Mata keemasannya ia atur sedemikian rupa sehingga menimbulkan binar yang dulu selalu ia tunjukkan di depan pemuda itu.

“Kau lupa padaku, Kurokocchi?”

Nada suaranya berubah. Kali ini menjadi lebih familier. Membuat tenggorokan Kuroko tercekat karena dia mengenali suara dan nada bersahabat itu sebagai—

Sebagai—

“… Kise-kun?”

Kise tersenyum, menguatkan dirinya sendiri kala menerima tatapan tak percaya dari pria biru di depannya. Dia sudah tahu Kuroko akan bersikap seperti ini. Mata bulat itu akan membesar seolah berkata, “Kau perempuan sekarang?” disertai dengan kilatan jijik yang samar. Sangat samar.

Oleh sebab itu, ia tetap tersenyum. Menatap Kuroko tepat di mata. Memaksa pria itu membuka mata bahwa pada realita.

Bibir merah itu membuka. Berkata—

“Lama tidak bertemu, Kurokocchi.”

_Ada belasan tahun yang membentang, kuharap kau mempersiapkan diri akan perubahan._

Mereka terdiam terlalu lama, sementara salju terus turun.

Lagi dan lagi.

 

[ fin ]


End file.
